What I Like About You
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um apartamento. No meio de problemas cotidianos com o trabalho, a escola, os amigos, elas acabam esbarrando no amor. Como deveriam reagir? HIATUS - SERÁ TERMINADA ASSIM QUE POSSÍVEL
1. Mensagem

Título -What I Like About You

Resumo - Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês (KagInu , SangMir , RinSes).

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo01 – Mensagem

-

-

Era uma noite chuvosa e cinza em Tokyo, as ruas com brilhantes luzes indicavam o movimento de uma metrópole, onde nada nunca pára. Contudo, em um específico apartamento a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o barulho da secretária eletrônica na escuridão abandonada:

-Alô? Kagome, você está aí? Se estiver atenda, por favor...Bem, de qualquer forma só gostaria de dizer que sinto muito pela briga de ontem, é que eu perdi a cabeça... Você me conhece... Bem é isso... Ah! Aqui quem fala é o seu... Ainda espero que seja, melhor amigo, InuYasha. Ligue-me assim que chegar tah?

E por miséria do destino brincalhão, poucos minutos depois já se podiam ouvir risos vindos do corredor do edifício. Uma moça, a irmã mais velha neste caso, abre a porta e duas outras a seguem:

-Ai, ai... Tava muito engraçado a Ayame completamente bêbada dando em cima do Kouga descaradamente né? – Comenta Rin que ainda lacrimejava um pouco de tanto rir ao se lembrar da cena da amiga praticamente se jogando nos braços do garoto.

-É verdade, mas a pior parte foi quando ela o puxou para a pista de dança e quase desmaiou em cima dele...Ai, ai, nada superou aquela cena pra mim, foi o momento alto da noite! – Ria Kagome comentando com sua irmã mais nova, também se recordando.

-A gente praticamente teve de carrega-la para casa e ela ainda ficou falando enquanto dormia dentro do carro, foi hilário – Falava como se não quisesse se esquecer de algo importante. Nisso Kikyou, a irmã mais velha teve de interromper com um sorriso divertido nos lábios por ter ouvido os comentários maldosos das irmãs.

-Gente, sinto muito interromper a conversa de vocês, mas vocês têm aula amanhã e precisam ir dormir não? – Ia dizendo, afinal era ela quem comandava a casa e sabia que se as caçulas não fossem dormir em breve, no dia seguinte não acordariam para ir a escola nem se tentasse acorda-las com um balde de água fria – Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça, Kagome?

-Sim? - Olha para a irmã, curiosa estalando em seus olhos cor de mel.

-O InuYasha te deixou um recado na secretária eletrônica - Fala Kikyou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, como se aquilo significasse muito mais do que na verdade ela sabia que significava.

-Obrigada Kikyou – Disse a irmã, beijando-lhe o rosto, indo ver a mensagem, sem nenhum ânimo ou alteração na voz.

-Vocês brigaram de novo? – Perguntou Rin intrometendo-se na conversa das outras duas como sempre fazia.

-É né! – Respondeu Kagome – Você conhece o InuYasha! Ele perde a paciência por qualquer besteira e acaba descontando tudo na minha pobre pessoa! Eu não tenho nada a ver com os problemas de raiva contida dele!

-Ah... – A mais nova parece pensativa – Sabe que eu nunca entendi uma coisa... – Comenta como se não tivesse acabado de ouvir as reclamações a ela feitas.

-Diz – Kagome fala olhando para a irmã, já sabendo o que vinha por ali, aquele olhar de Rin nunca conseguia engana-la, todos aqueles anos de convivência a faziam perceber quando a menor queria alguma coisa.

-Ele gosta de você! Ele é gentil, carinhoso, bonito, atencioso e você NÃO COMEÇA A NAMORAR ELE! Por que? – Aquela discussão era um tópico razoavelmente comum entre elas que gostavam de azucrinar a do meio por não namorar o amigo que era, na visão das duas, tão obviamente apaixonado por ela.

-Sei lá, não rola, ele é só meu amigo... – Embora as irmãs teimasse com aquela história toda, tinha certeza de que InuYasha não gostava dela daquele jeito, senão já teria tido alguma coisa, não teria? Algo volta a interromper a discussão.

-Vão dormir as duas, já está tarde e--

-Vai ter aula amanhã – Dizem Rin e Kagome em uníssono, já sabendo o que a outra ia falar.

-Está bem maninhas, acho que é isso – Fala a caçula olhando em volta – Boa noite! – Vira-se apressada de uma maneira infantil, beijando o rosto de Kagome e o de Kikyou, antes de ir para seu quarto tomar um banho rápido para depois dormir

-E você Kagome? Não vai dormir? – Pergunta Kikyou, assim que se viram sozinhas.

-Já estou indo... – Suspira de leve olhando para a secretária em uma briga interior – Vai indo que eu já vou tá? Não se preocupe... – Ainda olhava o objeto eletrônico com o canto dos olhos e a mais velha entendeu o sinal. Kagome queria ficar sozinha, não ficaria no seu caminho.

-Está bem, só não vai dormir muito tarde – Responde, saindo da sala, indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto, apagando as luzes que haviam sido deixadas acesas no caminho.

Kagome, vendo-se finalmente sozinha respira fundo antes de jogar-se no sofá de ligar a secretária. A voz rapidamente se espalhou pela sala, fazendo-a sentir um leve aperto no coração.

"-Alô? Kagome..."

-Ai, ai – Vira-se de bruços, tentando ficar mais confortável, ouvir aquela voz a deixava mais feliz do que tudo... Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão complicadas? Por que eles tinham de ser amigos? Por que ele não podia simplesmente gostar dela da mesma maneira que ela gostava dele?

Poderia ouvir aquela voz para sempre e não se importaria, para ela, aquela amizade era mais importante do que tudo e faria qualquer coisa para conserva-la.

Não sente quando seus pensamentos começam a ficar embaraçados, unindo-se em conexões estranhas, enquanto começava a pegar no sono, os olhos fechados, embalando-a confortavelmente, o barulho da chuva. Nem percebe quando apaga, acabando por adormecer na sala.

Continua!

Por Favor Comentem!


	2. Escola

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês (KagInu , SangMir , RinSes)

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo02 - Escola

-

-

Rin acorda mal-humorada com o despertador às 6:00 da manhã, como detestava acordar cedo! Era madrugada, aquilo era tortura e deveria ser proibido! Ainda meio sonolenta e tonta, levanta-se arrastada, tropeçando pelas roupas que deixara pelo chão, xingando-as. Dirige-se à cozinha, sem nenhum ânimo para tomar seu café.

-Oi maninha! – Diz Kikyou, já arrumada, vestida e maquiada para o trabalho, assim que avista a irmã mais nova entrar no recinto.

-O que tem de bom? – A irmã apenas ri, já estava acostumada com a falta de vontade da irmã serelepe, ela não era uma pessoa matutina. A pequena então parece abrir um pouco os olhos, olhando em volta – Cadê a Kagome?

-Ela acabou dormindo no sofá e eu ainda não a acordei... – Responde com um tom de pena, indicando a menina ainda adormecida, na sala do lado.

-Ah... – O desinteresse era visível – Por que ela dormiu no sofá? – Pergunta mais por perguntar do que por querer saber uma resposta.

-Eu acho que ela tava com muito sono ontem, porque a gente chegou tarde e...

-Tá-tá! – Reclama a pequena, não querendo ouvir a resposta, já pegando um prato de cereal no armário e o leite na geladeira – Por que você não pode deixar o leite gelado na mesa? – Sua voz chorosa foi ignorada por Kikyou que simplesmente continuou a beber seu café, lendo o jornal.

-Eu dormi no sofá! – Entra, alguns instantes depois na conversa, uma entorpecida Kagome que havia acabado de acordar, também desanimada. Essas segundas ainda iam acabar por mata-las...

-Não me diga! – Fala Rin sarcástica, na sua acidez matinal. Já havia passado manteiga em sua torrada e agora comia aos poucos.

-Bem gente, agora que está todo o mundo aqui, vocês vão terminando de tomar o café rapidinho enquanto eu escovo os dentes, para eu não me atrasar no trabalho. – Falava agora Kikyou olhando o relógio de pulso, levemente preocupada com o horário.

Pouco tempo depois, no calor característicos daquela época do ano, duas das irmãs já se encontravam na porta, impacientes, na espera.

-Kagome! Vamos, vou me atrasar – Dizia Kikyou parada na porta, pronta para sair, voltando a olhar o relógio e bufando.

-É Kagome, também não quero me atrasar, anda logo – Agora, quem reclamava era Rin, já no corredor do prédio. A única coisa pior do que ir para a escola no ver da caçula era ir para a escola e chegar atrasada. Não gostava de entrar com todo mundo encarando-a, já sentados em seus lugares.

-Calma gente! – A morena saía do quarto correndo prendendo no pé uma sandália preta, sem salto – Tô indo!

-Tá legal! – Responderam Rin e Kikyou ao mesmo tempo, impacientes.

A do meio chegou correndo, pegou a mochila que estava caída ao lado do sofá desde sexta e saiu com as irmãs, batendo a porta. O percurso para a escola foi feito sem conversas, com a mais velha estarrecida com o horário e as outras duas cansadas demais para se importar em falar.

Descem no portão da escola, se despedindo da irmã ligeiramente.

Rin se precipita, indo para dentro da escola correndo. Era impressionante como mudava de humor rapidamente. Separa-se de sua irmã no meio da multidão de adolescentes colegiais, procurando por sua amiga, queria ver seu estado depois da bebedeira de ontem! O sorriso sacana brincava em seus lábios maldosos.

-Ayame! – Gritou a pequena, assim que avistou a amiga, correndo para abraça-la.

-Tá bom, tá bom, mas não precisa berrar – Ayame responde aos berros da amiga, tampando as orelhas. As olheiras e a cara cansaço da amiga não mentiam, qualquer um que a visse diria que ela havia aprontado alguma no dia anterior.

-É a ressaca? – Pergunta Rin, maliciosamente divertida, o sorriso ainda intacto no rosto delicado de boneca.

-Muito engraçadinha! – A ruiva não parecia no humor para brincadeiras e embora a morena pudesse entender, não conseguia se conter – Mas mudando de assunto, você viu o Kouga por aí? Eu queria pedir desculpas para ele por ontem – Diz, massageando a cabeça. Nem ela mesma acreditava no que tinha feito.

Ainda que sempre tivesse tido uma quedinha por ele, aquilo não era desculpa para ela ter se comportado da maneira que se comportou. Só de pensar nisso, sua cabeça latejava mais forte, piorando seu humor.

-Eu não vi, vamos procurar? – Propõe Rin, com um sorriso maroto, mas pela primeira vez, sincero. Sabia que a amiga gostava do garoto e não queria que essa estragasse suas chances com ele. Se não tivesse visto que ele gostara de ter Ayame por perto no dia anterior, jamais teria deixado ela agir da maneira que agiu. Podia não parecer, mas era uma ótima amiga!

-Claro! – O ânimo parecia ter voltado para a voz da de cabelos vermelhos que já se virava à procura.

--/--

Kagome deu uma longa olhada em volta, logo depois de pegar seu material nos amarelos armários escolares. Sentiu então um pequeno cutucão no ombro e se virou, deparando-se com uma menina de cabelos castanhos, que sorria, triste.

-Oi Sango! Tudo bem com você? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Kagome, abraçando a amiga. A conhecia a tempo demais para se deixar enganar por um sorrisinho falso daqueles.

-Estou bem na verdade e você? – Fala Sango, os olhos ainda parecendo longe, causando suspeitas na de cabelos negros, que se limita a rondar a outra.

-Estou bem, e, como foi ontem com a ligação do seu pai? – Os olhos de Sango se arregalam um pouco antes de voltarem ao normal. Bingo! Tinha acertado em cheio!

-Não foi fácil, meu pai está muito deprimido depois do divórcio com a minha mãe... Eu o Kohaku nem sabemos o que fazer direito, ele tenta se isolar da gente, esconder a tristeza... Ficamos com tanta pena, o que só faz com que o buraco entre nós aumente, nos distanciando...

-É verdade... – Parecia absorta em seus próprios pensamentos – Eu, apesar de ainda ter pais e eles ainda estarem juntos, não os vejo há muito tempo...Eles moram no interior...

-Ahhhn! – Suspiram as duas juntas

-A vida não é nada fácil – Fala Sango, a voz levemente embargada. A imagem de seu pai sozinho no apartamento, provavelmente chorando não queria largar sua mente, aderida. Nisso, os pensamentos delas são interrompidos.

-Oi meninas! Como estão? – Miroku pergunta, alegremente. Atrás dele vinha um InuYasha escondido, visivelmente envergonhado e até um pouco corado.

-Estamos bem e vocês? – Responde Sango, permitindo-se sair do seu mundo de pensamentos, olhando para os dois, logo percebendo o embaraço do de cabelos prateados.

-Também estamos... – Alguns segundos de silêncio constrangido se seguem, antes do moreno retomar a fala – Agora... Sango, você poderia vir aqui um pouco comigo, eu realmente preciso falar com você – Diz olhando-a nos olhos, para que ela captasse o que queria dizer puxando-a pelo braço. Ela nem ousa reclamar, logo notando o que ele queria fazer, os dois se afastam um pouco, saindo de perto de InuYasha e Kagome.

-Er...Você recebeu a minha mensagem ontem? – Pergunta o garoto olhando para o chão, nervosamente, enquanto mexia nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Não queria levantar o rosto e encontrar um par de furiosos olhos castanhos.

-Sim – Responde Kagome, meio sem graça, já sabendo onde aquilo iria chegar. Mexe então as mãos exaltadamente, sentindo-se incomodada. Não gostava de brigar com InuYasha, mesmo que ele fizesse isso inevitável, ainda não gostava.

-E... – Faz uma pausa, como se ponderando se deveria ou não continuar a falar – Estamos de bem de novo? – Agora levanta seus olhos, tentando encarar Kagome, mas essa mantinha seu rosto abaixado. Na verdade, a menina estava com medo que ele percebesse a velocidade com que seu coração batia ou o rubor no seu rosto.

Estava imensamente feliz dos dois terem feito as pazes, nunca conseguiria ficar brigada com ele.

-Estamos de bem de novo! – Fala, logo em seguida dando um beijinho no rosto dele, voltando a olhar para o chão, falhando em perceber o quanto ele corara com o gesto!

-Que bom – Diz o de cabelos prateados, sentindo como se o peso do mundo lhe saísse das costas. A única coisa que não queria era ficar brigado com ela, não podia ficar brigado com ela, não podia perdê-la, mesmo que isso significasse que teria de ficar do seu lado apenas como amigo – Você sabe... Eu sou um pouco impaciente e-- - Começa a se justificar

-Eu sei, não precisa se explicar – Kagome sorri, pegando a mão dele e segurando-a com força entre as suas, o que deixa InuYasha mais vermelho ainda. Volta a soltá-la, mas ainda sorrindo, os dois conversam indo de encontro aos dois outros amigos do outro lado do corredor.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo me arrastando desse jeito? – Pergunta Sango visivelmente irritada, tratando de tirar sua mão da de Miroku

-Calma aí mocinha! Eu só quero que a Kagome se acerte com o InuYasha... Mas se você quer algo mais... – Fala Miroku com cara de safado, tentando passar a mão nela, indo colocar a mão em lugares impróprios.

_-Nem pense nisso! _– Grita Sango e dá um tapa na cara dele – Eu já tinha entendido, não sou lerda! A Kagome tinha me dito que eles estavam brigados! Queria dizer o que você fazia segurando minha mão seu pervertido? – Fala irritada, com os dentes semicerrados. Ele a olha com falsa mágoa no olhar e ela devolve-lhe um sorriso mais calmo – Está bem, a gente espera um pouco aqui e depois a gente-

-Não será preciso nada disso! – Responde Kagome chegando seguida por um visivelmente feliz, InuYasha.

-Vocês se acertaram? – Pergunta Miroku visivelmente aliviado ante ao fato do amigo ter feito as pazes com a garota que gostava já há mais de três anos.

-O que você acha? – Pergunta InuYasha com uma cara cínica, tentando esconder a felicidade que lhe saltava até dos poros.

Miroku apenas ri, com medo falso da cara do amigo. Quando se conhece alguém desde que essa pessoa tem seis anos, aprende a perder o medo mesmo das expressões mais sinistras.

-Mudando de assunto – Comenta Sango, interessada – É verdade que o seu irmão mais velho entrou no colégio este ano? – Fala, olhando diretamente para o meio youkai, que lhe dá um sorriso torto.

-**Infelizmente,** sim, é a mais pura verdade! – InuYasha tinha uma cara de assustar qualquer um que passasse.

-Infelizmente? – Sango parecia ser a única a não entender o que acontecia.

-É, nós não nos damos muito bem... – É a única coisa que ele diz antes se virar, indo em direção a sala de aula, como se colocando um ponto final no assunto. Para tentar quebrar o clima que se instalara subitamente, as garotas procuram alguma coisa sobre o que conversar, a fim de aliviar a tensão.

-Ka-chan, esquecemos de ir ao parque nas férias! - Murmura Sango, de fato contrariada ao lembrar-se do fato.

-É sim, esquecemos - A garota olha para a amiga, colocando a mão na testa com um sinal de drama - Droga! Como pudemos esquecer, a gente queria tanto, ainda mais você!

-O que a Sango queria tanto? - Pergunta Miroku, terrivelmente interessado no atual assunto.

-Ir ao parque de diversões - Responde Kagome, com um sorriso, simpática. Ele estranha, levantando uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

-Por que? - Ele não parecia entender, e Sango toma a dianteira para explicar, antes que o garoto pensasse alguma besteira, como sei lá, que ela tinha alguma tara por palhaços ou algo do tipo.

-Porque nós duas não vamos ao parque desde que éramos muito pequenas - Ela sorri - E da última vez que eu fui... Foi com o meu pai - O sorriso se alarga, levemente melancólico - Significa muito para mim...

O garoto se cala, encarando-a em um misto de fascinação e comoção.

--/--

-Olha Ayame, o Kouga está ali! – Indica Rin para a amiga, o sorriso maroto ainda grudado em seus lábios.

-Não faz isso Rin-chan, você sabe que eu odeio quando você me olha assim! Vamos lá, me dê apoio! – A ruiva já ia puxar a amiga para acompanha-la, mas essa faz força para se manter no lugar. Ayame a encara, entre confusa e desesperada. – O que você está fazendo? Assim ele vai embora!

-Eu simplesmente acho que isso é uma coisa que você deve fazer sozinha, você não precisa de mim... – O sorriso dela se alarga – Não quero ficar segurando vela, só isso!

-Ah... – Suspira a menina, resignada, sabendo que não conseguiria fazê-la mudar de opinião, simplesmente se virando e indo na direção do garoto moreno.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar vendo daqui! – Grita quando a amiga já estava um pouco longe, mas ela lhe responde com um aceno irritado de mão.

-Boa Sorte! – Ainda grita Rin. Até podia ser sacanagem, mas definitivamente a amiga tinha que tomar uma atitude e se ela sempre estivesse por perto, ela não o faria.

-Er...Kouga? – Chama a garota, timidamente, assim que se aproximara o suficiente.

-Ah! Ayame é você! Tudo bem? – Pergunta Kouga surpreso, ficando tenso.

-Estou, e você? – Pergunta parecendo sorrir, mas visivelmente desconfortável. De todos os garotos? Por que tinha de ter dado vexame justo na frente de Kouga? Justo do garoto que ela gostava! Burra, burra, burra!

-Eu estou bem - Aquele conhecido silêncio constrangedor se forma e os dois ficam calados, sem saber o que dizer, ou mesmo como agir diante da situação, até que ela retomou a fala.

-Que bom! Mas, eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas para você por ontem... Eu não devia--

-Não precisa! É sério! Foi um acidente – Diz Kouga um pouco sem jeito, tentando achar as palavras certas. Maldita timidez!

-Que bom – Ayame sorri, aliviada. Isso quer dizer que não tinha estragado todas as suas chances não é?

-O que você faz espiando? – Pergunta uma voz fria e grave, que Rin. Ela se vira rapidamente, sem de fato reparar com quem falava, respondendo no automático.

-Não estou espiando! Para a sua informação, ela sabe que estou aqui e--.

-Eles são um casal? – Pergunta o homem para Rin, que para sua explicação pela metade, virando-se para encara-lo pela verdade pela primeira vez. Assim que o faz sente seu coração falhar uma batida e revirar dentro de seu corpo, a cor fugindo-lhe do rosto.

-Qu—e –e-e-m me d-e-e-era! – Maldita gagueira, nunca tinha gaguejado antes, por que agora que ela estava simplesmente na frente do garoto mais bonito que ela já tinha visto na vida? Suspira fundo, tentando se acalmar, voltando a falar, rápido, com medo de falhar - Ela gosta dele e, tenho para mim que ele gosta dela, mas eles não se declaram nunca!

-Hhn – Responde o rapaz com desinteresse, como se na verdade, nunca tivesse feito a pergunta. Ele parecia altivo demais para se preocupar com coisas banais como aquela. Rin sentia-se terrivelmente pequena próxima a ele.

-Ei, mas afinal de contas, quem é você? É aluno novo? – Tenta falar qualquer coisa, sentindo-se que seria um incômodo ficar em silêncio.

-Sou sim, meu nome é Sesshoumaru, estou no terceiro ano do colegial... – Ela imaginara que agora ele perguntaria o seu nome, mas como não o fez, ela se adiantou.

-Meu nome é Rin e estou no primeiro ano! – Tinha certeza de que nunca tinha dado um sorriso tão amarelo em toda a sua vida!

-Prazer senhorita! – Ele faz um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, virando-se e se afastando, sumindo tão repentinamente como havia aparecido.

-Tchau Sesshoumaru! - Fala Rin, mais para ela do que para qualquer outra pessoa, distraída com a beleza do rapaz de profundos olhos dourados e compridos cabelos prateados.

Nisso, Kouga avistava Ayame se afastar.

-Aiii, merda! – Suspirava Kouga, voltando-se para seu material, tentando não pensar na sua própria falta de capacidade.

-Quando você vai se declarar para ela? – Pergunta Bankotsu chegando e vendo as cenas finais do que ocorrera.

-No mesmo dia que você se declarar para Jasmine! – Comenta Kouga, rindo sacana.

-Então esquece definitivamente! – Responde Bankotsu, agora emburrando e também virando-se para guardar seus livros.

-Menininha... – Fala Kouga, irritando o amigo.

-Rin, quem era aquele? – Pergunta Ayame que se aproximava, vendo que a amiga conversara com um alto rapaz de cabelos prata.

-Sesshoumaru! – Responde Rin, ainda em transe.

-Ahn, legal! – Ela então percebe o que acontecia e é sua vez de dar um sorriso maroto, a amiga mal perdia por esperar! – Ele era bonitão! Vamos indo para a sala? – Pergunta, fingindo inocência.

-Vamos, o sinal já vai tocar – Diz Rin, parecendo voltar à realidade, olhando em volta repetidas vezes antes de se afastarem indo para suas aulas.

Continua!

Agradecendo aos comentários: -

Houshi kawai : A Kikyou não vai namorar ele.

Karol Himura: Não vai ser o Bankotsu, eu criei uma personagem para este não terminar sozinho.

Dani Higurashi: Surpresa!

Mari Youkai: Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentário, comente sempre!

Morquene Evans: Obrigada pela homenagem e por ter percebido de onde eu tirei a idéia delas serem irmãs, só acho que a história mesmo, não vai ter muito a ver, mas o título realmente foi de lá...

Amanda e Luana: Mil e um perdões! Mas é que eu já escrevi quase que a história inteira, só está faltando passar para o PC, mas continuem lendo, não vou abandonar a Sango de lado, tbm gosto muito dela -!

Samy Higurashi: Valews pelo comentário!

Ninoka: a Kikyou e a Kagome não serão rivais, só irmãs e assim q tiver tempo leio a sua fic tah bom! Muito obrigada pelo post!

Luiza: Não pretendo parar

Annye: Obrigada pelo comentário!


	3. Primeira Idéia

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo diversão e romance para vocês KagInu , SangMir , RinSes.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo 03 - Primeira Idéia

-

-

Kikyou chega ao trabalho um pouco atrasada, como era seu costume, o café da Starbucks em mãos, pronta para agüentar um novo e longo dia de tarefas árduas.

Sai do elevador e imediatamente percebe um burburinho incomum, todas as secretárias e algumas funcionárias reunidas em um grupo fechado, conversando.

Aproxima-se delas, já cansada, mesmo antes de saber o motivo da comoção.

-Kagura, o que está havendo aqui? – Pergunta para uma das funcionárias, e também sua melhor amiga.

-Há um funcionário novo – A mulher se limita a responder, um sorriso cheio de malícia nascendo em seu rosto. A de cabelos negros arqueia uma sobrancelha, antes de seguir o seu caminho, em direção a sua sala. Não tinha nem tempo, nem cabeça para homens no momento.

O que não esperava era cruzar o corredor, com papéis na mão e esbarrar em alguém, quase derrubando seu café. Levanta os olhos, zangada, apenas para encontrar um par de orbes castanhos, frios, misteriosos, inexpressivos e desconhecidos para ela.

Por um momento se perde naquele olhar profundo, antes de se voltar para o homem a sua frente.

-Poderia ajuda-lo? – Pergunta, tentando não encara-lo, com medo de voltar ao estado de reação anterior.

-Eu esperava que sim, na verdade ainda não conheço as coisas aqui muito bem – Ele responde, abrindo um sorriso, extremamente branco e encantador, que a deixa fascinada, fazendo-a corar de leve.

-E com quem eu estaria falando? – Volta a indagar, sem perder a compostura.

-Desculpe-me – Ele parecia sem jeito, ainda sorrindo – Sou o funcionário novo, meu nome é Naraku, e o seu é Kikyou não é? – Os olhos dele se estreitam um momento, antes de voltarem ao normal.

Ela o encara durante alguns segundos, desconfiada, antes de perceber que parecia reconhecer algo nele. As lembranças vêm como cataratas. Não, não podia ser!

-Não... – A falta de fala era devido a surpresa que a tomava – Aquele Naraku? – Estava estupefata, como poderia ser verdade?

Ele então apenas sorri para ela e se afasta, deixando-a sozinha para trás, com seus próprios pensamentos.

--/--

O jantar na Família Higurashi era uma hora sagrada do dia, quando todas as irmãs se encontravam e contavam de seu dia umas para as outras, era quase um pacto feito em silêncio.

-Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu no trabalho hoje, não sabem quem é o novo funcionário! – Comenta Kikyou, aparentemente animada com a notícia

-Quem é? – Perguntou Kagome, realmente interessada

-Vocês lembram daquele cara do meu colégio que eu dizia que era insuportável? – Comenta a mais velha com um sorriso nos lábios, como se lembrasse de algo que as outras não poderiam saber o que era.

-Ah sei... – A do meio pareceu pensar um pouco, esforçando-se para lembrar o nome dele, então seu rosto parece se iluminar um pouco – O Naraku? – Às vezes ela se impressionava com a própria memória! Era melhor do que tinha imaginado!

-Sim, ele mesmo... – Responde, o sorriso sumindo quase instantaneamente da face pálida – Só espero que ele tenha melhorado um pouco, porque teremos de fazer um projeto para a revista JUNTOS! – Respira fundo, irritadiça – Se ele ainda for o mesmo, amanhã será um dia de pesadelo! Ai, ai...E, ele vem aqui amanhã, então, não estranhem ok?

-Tudo bem – Disse a outra, como se dando de ombros, não estranharia de qualquer forma, nem saberia se estaria em casa de qualquer forma. Volta então a olhar para o prato de salada com frango por um instante, antes de encarar a mais nova.

Ela tinha um olhar distante e etéreo. O mesmo olhar de quando, serelepe, tinha algum de seus planos mirabolantes sendo elaborados. Olha então para Kikyou e percebe que essa também encarava a caçula com o mesmo olhar repreensor nos olhos.

-Rin? – Chamam as duas ao mesmo tempo, sem resposta. Mal sabiam que desta vez, provavelmente a única, estavam enganadas a respeito do que ela pensava.

"-Quem será aquele tal de Sesshoumaru, ele é tão... Lindo... E parece tão distante de pessoas normais como eu... " – Pensava a garota, desanimada, distraidamente. Deixa um pequeno suspiro escapar-lhe dos lábios. Não gostava daquilo, queria poder se aproximar das pessoas que tinha interesse, mas ele...

-RIN! – Gritaram as irmãs ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela praticamente desse um pulo na cadeira de susto. O que diabos...?

-Hã? O que foi gente? Não precisa gritar! – Ela parece brava, enquanto respirava fundo, ainda tremendo do ocorrido, tentando se acalmar, detestava surpresas!

-Você estava no mundo da lua e não nos ouviu chamar, que outra opção tínhamos? – Diz Kagome, também levemente irritada com a irmã – Para logo em seguida voltar a observa-la, como se esperasse que ela continuasse a falar.

-Desculpe, eu estava longe... Pensando e acabei não ouvindo... – A irmã responde com algo sarcástico com 'mas isso era óbvio', mas a pequena já tinha voltado para a sua mente novamente, fazendo suas irmãs ignorarem-na. Não havia esperança para alguém tão 'no mundo da lua' como Rin.

Uma ideia brincava em sua mente ao lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com o menino de cabelos prateados. Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Era o plano perfeito, ideal e infalível! A partir de agora, iria se considerar um gênio!

"Eles são um casal?" – Lembrava-se com um travesso sorriso nos lábios.

-Ótimo! – Anuncia, assustando as outras duas que conversavam – Vou tomar um banho, estou satisfeita, com licença! – Dizendo isso, Rin sai da mesa, praticamente correndo em direção a seu quarto.

-Mas Rin – Tenta chamar-lhe atenção à irmã do meio – Você ao menos ouviu o que a Kikyou disse? – Mas era inútil, uma vez que a menina já havia entrado e fechado à porta de seu quarto.

-Ai ai viu? Essa Rin, só espero que ela não me ponha em encrenca com seu provavelmente novo plano infalível! – Comenta Kagome, irritadiça.

Rin entra no quarto, tranca a porta e liga o som, rapidamente escolhendo o pijama, roupas íntimas e se despindo pelo caminho do banheiro. Tranqüilamente liga o chuveiro, cantarolando junto com a música que tocava, soltando os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo que estavam presos, entrando debaixo d'água.

"Que idéia genial, não havia pensado nisso antes!" – Ela pensava animada, enquanto molhava a cabeça. Os planos de Rin eram conhecidos por serem "infalíveis". Já tinha conseguido colocar Kagome e inclusive Kikyou em muitas encrencas com eles.

Definitivamente, dar a uma menina serelepe tal capacidade de pensar não fora muito bem planejado por quem quer que a tenha criado.

"Bem, sexta, a Ayame fica na biblioteca e o Kouga no treino de futebol, eu só preciso..." – Respira fundo, animada, era o plano perfeito – É isso! Perfeito, genial! – Berrou ela dentro do chuveiro, assustando as irmãs na sala, elas já tinham até medo por antecipação do que poderia estar se passando pela mente da mais nova. Rin sai do chuveiro, ainda cantarolando, se vestindo rapidamente, no automático, saindo do quarto.

Entra na sala, encontrando uma Kagome muito feliz no telefone e uma Kikyou lavando louça na cozinha.

-Com quem a Kagome está falando Kikyou? – Pergunta a menor, encostando-se no balcão, minimamente curiosa em saber o que se passava.

-Adivinha! – Fala a maior com uma cara engraçada, usada só pelas duas para designar apenas uma pessoa...

-InuYasha! – Exclama a menina, se divertindo e fazendo a irmã rir de seus impulsos. Como a outra não percebia que o amigo gostava dela é o que as duas não entendiam, estava tão óbvio!

-E olha como ela se diverte! – Ainda a pálida morena que comentava – Eu sei que já disse isso muitas vezes, mas, para mim, eles deviam namorar...

-Eu concordo! – Rin parecia decidida, desencostando da pia e indo pegar um copo de água – Sabe, eu já estou com sono e vou dormir está bem? Boa noite mana! – Dizendo isso, com um olhar meio torto da mais velha, a pequena saiu e foi para seu quarto novamente.

-Claro que sim! – A que estava no telefone ria, deliciada – Eu não sou folgada como certos amigos seus, sabe? – Falava, se divertindo, sentada no sofá, abraçando os joelhos contra o corpo.

-É verdade! Ele disse que hoje queria sair para se "divertir" e não vai a escola amanhã! – Comentou InuYasha do outro lado, tentando parecer sério, mas dando todos os créditos a menina com quem conversava.

-Você não sabe! – Exclama Kagome, como se lembrasse de algo de vital importância. Volta então a alargar o sorriso imensamente antes de continuar a narrativa. – Sabe as histórias que a Kikyou contava sobre um garoto chato da sala dela, que derrubou o branquinho no cabelo dela! Aquele de aparelho, de quando ela era menor! – Falava como se ele tivesse de se recordar de tais histórias.

-O que tem ele? – Pergunta o menino, estranhando um pouco, mas ainda levemente divertido.

-Ele vem aqui amanhã! – Ouve-se um 'o queeee?' Do outro lado da linha, fazendo a menina rir ainda mais, com mais gosto, se possível – Ele entrou na agência dela hoje e eles foram obrigados a fazer a capa desta edição juntos... – Continuava, como se explicando.

-É mesmo? – O garoto pareceu pensar durante alguns instantes do outro lado, porque depois disso, um silêncio percorreu a linha.

-InuYasha? – Chama a morena, cuidadosamente.

-Tá bom, sinto muito, mas agora eu tenho de desligar aqui! – Diz, sua voz parecendo verdadeiramente irritada – Porque o meu "querido" irmão está me enchendo o saco aqui do lado, querendo usar o telefone... – Sua voz era pesada e carregada de ironia.

-Está bem, até mais então... – O desânimo já presente, agora dos dois lados da linha.

-Tchau Kagome... – Ela fala baixo. A menina ainda ficando um tempo segurando o aparelho, mesmo depois de ter desligado, meditativa, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação brincando na sua boca. Levanta-se então, indo para o quarto tomar banho.

Enquanto isso, a irmã restante ainda terminava suas obrigações, sempre a responsável. Parecia pensar, distraída, agora que sozinha. Havia um pequeno detalhe que deixara de contar para suas irmãs a respeito daquela história, e não esperava contar tão cedo!

"Ai, ai! Por que entre todos os caras do mundo, justo _ele_ tinha de me paquerar! Se eu soubesse que era ele jamais teria correspondido! Imagine, flertando com o condenado" – Kikyou ainda lembrava-se de Naraku da manhã que havia passado – "Ele mudou tanto..." – Parece lhe escapar por um triz da mente – "nem parece mais o mesmo... Está bonito, simpático..." – Parecendo perceber para onde iam seus pensamentos, pára, balançando a cabeça com força.

Com isso, a primogênita guardou os pratos, indo ela também para o quarto, afinal, depois de toda aquela palhaçada, ela também merecia um descanso!

Maldita vida complicada...

Continua!

Respondida as perguntas da Kikyou, quem gostou, gostou, quem não, fazer o que, eu sempre gostei do casal, tanto que pus na fic...Espero que não seja um estorvo...

Obrigada para Samy Higurashi, Paulaum, Amanda e Luana e a Youkinha!


	4. Aulas e Trapalhadas

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo 04 - Aulas e Atrapalhadas

-

-

Rin se levantou de novo as seis da manhã, tentando controlar o mau-humor que já a tomava, vai ao banheiro, lava o rosto, abre o armário, olha, olha. Dessa vez tinha de escolher melhor, a imagem de Sesshoumaru vem à mente e ela dá um pequeno sorriso. Acaba se decidindo por uma mini-blusa azul com um pouco de strass e uma saia preta levemente rodada que ficava acima dos joelhos. Pronta, vai a cozinha tomar café e depois ruma, mais uma vez para a escola...

- Oi Ayame – Chega abordando a amiga na sala de aula, os olhos visivelmente brilhando – Você vai ficar cuidando da biblioteca hoje? – A ansiedade a fazia ficar inquieta, se mexendo no lugar.

- Claro, eu sempre fico de sexta-feira – A ruiva lhe devolve um sorriso estranho – Mas você sabe disso... – Diz, suspeitando da atitude da menor. O que ela queria dizer e o que estava escondendo por trás daquela atitude?

Rin não se conteve, um grande sorriso no rosto – Legal! – Solta-se na cadeira, quase caindo e voltando-se ainda sorrindo.

-O que? – Ayame mantinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, encarando-a.

-Nada não! – Fala rapidamente, com medo de que a amiga pudesse ver através de sua expressão, muito feliz com um sorriso descarado estampado no rosto

-Então está bem, vamos indo, os laboratórios de química já devem estar abertas uma hora dessas e não temos motivos para ficar aqui...

-Outra coisa... – Continua a morena com o ar vago – Depois, na hora do almoço, eu, a Sango, o Miroku, o InuYasha e a Kagome vamos a uma lanchonete aqui perto – Sua expressão era indecifrável, como uma máscara perfeitamente posta – Você sabe, só para o caso de, se precisar de mim, já sabe onde me encontrar... – A pequena queria combinar tudo para não parecer suspeita quando colocasse o plano em ação.

-Ta bom então – Ayame ainda não havia entendido qual era a da amiga, e continuou intrigada – De qualquer forma, depois eu vou lá para gente fazer o trabalho, ok?

- Ótimo, agora vamos para sala, porque como você disse não temos motivos para ficar aqui... – A menina lhe devolve um enorme sorriso antes de se levantar, colocar o jaleco e caminhar em direção a porta, orgulhosa.

--/--

-Por que você tem que ser _tão_ pervertido! – Sango "falava" com Miroku que havia tentado passar a mão nela hoje pela vigésima vez, como em todos os outros dias, e este apenas lhe sorria, se divertindo.

- Eu não sou pervertido, tenho apenas uma mão amaldiçoada – Ele dizia em sua defesa, como sempre, tentando fazê-la rir.

-Ah, claro que não! – Responde a menina, irritada, o rosto quase corando de raiva – Como pude pensar tal coisa de um santo como você! Que cabeça a minha né Kagome? – A verdade era que já tivera uma quedinha pelo garoto, mas logo da primeira vez que conversaram, ele tentou passar a mão nela, desiludindo-a, um homem assim não poderia ser de confiança.

-Opa! – A morena que conversava com InuYasha viu-se na conversa, detestava ficar entre os amigos que viviam para brigar – Não me meta nisso! – Foi a resposta que escapou de seus lábios, voltando a ignorar a briga do "casal", tentando se distanciar um pouco mais dos dois, segurando o braço do de cabelos prateados. Esse fica meio desconcertado e, para não demonstrar trata de falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher! – Comentou, agora alto, visto que estavam já a vários passos de distância dos que brigavam.

-Quê? O que você quer dizer com isso senhor InuYasha? – Sango perguntou já bem estressada, contando até dez mentalmente para não dar um soco no garoto – Se tem algum casal aqui é você a Kagome fique você sabendo! Eu e essa coisa – Diz, indicando o menino ao seu lado – _Jamais _seríamos um casal!

InuYasha parece engolir em seco diante da expressão de fúria quase homicida que a de cabelos castanhos lhe lançava, nem se preocupando com a indireta, voltando atrás rapidamente, com medo de perder o pescoço.

-Nã-ão quis dizer n-nada não – Dá uma pausa, tentando assimilar qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para dar o fora dali – Agora... Com licença, você e o Miroku podem continuar brigando que eu e a Kagome vamos para sala...Vamos Kagome? – A garota não precisa de meio segundo para dar a resposta, segurando o braço dele com mais firmeza.

-Claro! – Dizendo isso, ela segura o braço dele e eles se afastam rapidamente

-Aqueles dois são de dar medo né InuYasha? - Fala a menina, já distante deles, com uma gota na cabeça, mas ainda impressionada.

-Com certeza, e, eles não deviam ficar ofendidos quando eu digo que eles parecem um casal, afinal, eles parecem, não é mesmo? Não disse nenhuma mentira... – Parecia um garoto contrariado quando resmungava, fato que sempre fazia a morena rir abertamente.

-É mesmo... – Ela diz, entretida, nisso, entram na sala, olhando em volta por conhecidos, logo avistando uma longa cabeleira azul – Oi Jasmine, tudo bem? – Diz, educada.

-Sim, sim e vocês? – Pergunta calmamente, um sorriso genuíno e encantador no rosto.

Jasmine era uma garota muito bonita que estudava na sala de Kagome e seus amigos, tinha o cabelo longo, cobria todas as costas, até a cintura, de cor azul escuro, as pontas cacheadas, os olhos azul turquesa, o corpo era perfeitamente modelado, definitivamente muito bonita.

-Também estamos bem – A menina devolve o sorriso, lembrando-se de algo que parecia diverti-la – Alegre com a aula de geografia agora?

-Nossa, com certeza! Aquela professora nojenta que não pára de implicar comigo, já estou achando que ela está dando em cima de mim! – As sobrancelhas juntas demonstravam seu aborrecimento – Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada por me lembrar, assim eu sento lá atrás! – Isso dito a menina já pegava seu material, sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, bem no fundo.

-Depois da aula a gente realmente vai a lanchonete? – Pergunta Jasmine curiosamente, apenas para que o papo continuasse a fluir.

No gigante grupo que se formara com o passar dos anos, composto por InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kouga e Bankotsu, Jasmine era a mais nova integrante, e por isso a mais tímida, e a única menina que entrara em um bom tempo.

-Com certeza! – Aquilo parece chamar a atenção da jovem que antes olhava para o menino a sua frente, calada, e agora olhava a amiga fixamente, parecendo extremamente animada. – Você vem não? – Interroga Kagome, quase intimando-a

-Claro que sim, não perderia por nada! – O calor parecia invadir a sala lentamente, espalhando a preguiça em quem quer que encostasse, retirando qualquer tipo de vontade de interação escolar.

-Vocês duas! – InuYasha entra na conversa, salvando-lhes o pescoço – Agora é melhor vocês ficarem quietas que a professora está chegando – Ele faz um movimento com a mão como se estivesse sendo enforcado, o que faz as duas rirem.

-Oi gente! – Dessa vez era Sango, que já ia se sentando – Quase que eu e o Miroku não entramos, foi por um triz! – Comentou, agora devidamente acomodada ao lado direito de Kagome.

Miroku sentou-se ao lado esquerdo de InuYasha, calado, já sentindo o desânimo invadir-lhe diante da perspectiva de um dia inteiro de aulas.

-Bom dia gente! – A professora "querida" entra, um leve sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Hoje ela vestia com uma blusa vermelha muito decotada, uma saia curta e de cor amarela e ainda por cima de tudo, com uma jaqueta enorme azul. A sala quase morreu tentando conter o riso, com medo de tomar uma bronca.

- Professora, você está uma gata! – Exclama Miroku, o comentário escapando-lhe dos lábios antes de conseguir conter-se. Sango olhava-o, repressiva, balançando a cabeça levemente, em negação. Como podia ser tão infantil?

-Muito obrigada Miroku, é muita gentileza sua notar... Agora...Jasmine, por que você está sentada aí atrás? Você sempre senta aqui na frente... – A mulher, gorda parecia encará-la através de seus grossos óculos de grau, embaraçando-a.

-Er...É que o sol me incomoda professora... – Diz, rezando para que a professora acreditasse, não querendo, de maneira nenhuma voltar para seu antigo lugar.

-Essa professora me incomoda... – Comenta Bankotsu para seu amigo Kouga, murmurando, quase inaudivelmente, procurando não chamar atenção.

-Por que será? Será que é porque de todas as garotas da sala, ela escolheu justo a que você gosta? – Devolve Kouga, falando baixo para que a professora não escutasse, e, seguida rindo da "desgraça" alheia

-Valeu hein? Eu aqui sofrendo e você rindo! Muito amigo da sua parte! – O moreno parecia irritado, o que só faz o garoto rir ainda mais, tentando não elevar a voz.

-Bem gente, agora eu vou passar um esquema na lousa e depois vamos ler e grifar o texto, certo? – Diz a professora aos alunos, voltando-se para o quadro negro, começando com a tortura de todos.

-Hai! – Respondem quase todos, percebendo o início de um longuíssimo dia.

E assim todas as aulas foram se passando, devagar e tortuosamente...

--/--

Kikyou dirigia o carro, meditativa. Sentia o coração acelerado. Não queria voltar a encontra-lo no trabalho. Se pudesse, não o encontraria nunca mais! O evitaria para sempre!

Tinha certeza que seu rosto não poderia estar mais vermelho, e tudo isso com um único pensamento de encontra-lo! Estava muito tensa!

Nisso seu celular toca, fazendo-a pular no banco, nem o ar condicionado parecia acalma-la nessas horas. Liga-o no viva-voz, hesitante, era sua amiga, Kagura.

-Kiky-chan, o que diabos você está fazendo que ainda não está aqui? A chefe está quase subindo pelas paredes esperando por sua proposta.

-Não se preocupe, foi o trânsito, já estou chegando, só segure ela um pouco mais... – Como detestava estar em cima da hora! Na verdade, detestava tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse estar fora de ordem na sua tão organizada vida.

-Se não fosse por Naraku você provavelmente já teria sido despedida – A amiga comenta, provocando-a, parecendo jogar verde, esperando a reação da do outro lado. A morena suspira fundo, irritando-se sem motivo.

-Diga a ele que não preciso de ajuda! Já estive nessa empresa por quatro anos e não é agora que precisarei! – Não aceitaria, principalmente _dele_ esse tipo de coisa!

-Não é isso que quero dizer... – Tenta soar misteriosa.

-Então o que quer dizer Kagura, e não me enrole com seus joguinhos, apenas diga logo! – Estava cansada antes mesmo do dia ter começado.

-Ele parece estar fazendo novas propostas a ela para acalma-la – Fala a outra, simplesmente, largando a mão dos mistérios.

-Quer dizer que ele está tentando roubar minha posição e repor minhas idéias?!? – Tal idéia pareceu deixa-la fora de sim, não escutando mais explicações, apenas desligando o aparelho. Aaaah, mas aquele homem teria muito que se explicar quando se encontrassem, se teria!

Nem acreditava que até segundos atrás estava tão nervosa para encontra-lo! Ele continuava o mesmo verme de sempre!

Assim que chega ao local esperado, nem termina de entrar no ventilado e fresco local, passa pelas salas com rapidez e imponência, não tendo tempo para fúteis interrupções, não parando nem quando a amiga tenta falar alguma coisa sobre não ser o momento ideal.

Entra na sala de sua chefe sem maiores cerimônias, encontrando lá Naraku e ela, conversando.

-Com licença, apenas gostaria de me apresentar e a meu projeto para a revista desse mês... – Ela parece lançar um olhar de desgosto ao homem sentado que devolve o olhar, confuso.

A apresentação transcorre com normalidade, algumas pontualidades são corrigidas e com impecável rapidez, a moça deixa a sala, tão inexpressiva quanto tinha entrado.

Naraku se despede rapidamente da superior, e se põe a segui-la.

-Kikyou, Kikyou – A chamava com insistência, mas ela não parecia disposta a parar. – Espere! – Aumenta a velocidade, alcançando-a no meio de um grande corredor, no momento vazio, segurando seu braço – Eu pedi para esperar – A voz dele era severa, grave – Sobre o que foi tudo aquilo ali dentro?

A moça o encarava de volta, implicante.

-E você ainda tem a ousadia de me perguntar? – A voz dela parecia carregada de sarcasmo – É muita cara de pau mesmo, depois de tentar roubar minha vaga, ainda vem com essa!

-Roubar sua vaga, o que quer dizer com isso? – O tom dele era de defesa, não entendendo para onde aquela conversa se direcionava. – Eu estava apenas mostrava para ela projetos para melhorar o convívio entre as pessoas da empresa... – Ele a encarava, parecendo entender o que se passava.

Ela então parece parar, congelada, a vergonha tomando-a devagar.

-É? Bem, eu... A Kagura, ela-- – Mas não conseguia parecer terminar uma sentença, voltando a corar.

-Não se preocupe, eu entendi – O sorriso dele era branco, encantador – Isso então quer dizer que o nosso encontro na sua casa para discutirmos a próxima capa continua de pé?

A moça não responde, ainda encabulada, apenas encarando-o.

-Eu mal posso esperar – Ele murmura baixo, na orelha dela, antes de se afastar, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa, o coração batendo acelerado no peito!

Odiava a sensação de perda de controle, maldição!

Continua!

Obrigada às pessoas que comentaram e espero que continuem comentando, bem, agora que eu estou de férias eu vejo se acho mais tempo para passar essa fic para o computador, uma vez que ela já está terminada no papel...


	5. Pondo O Plano Em Ação

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo 05 – Pondo O Plano Em Ação

* * *

Bem gente, desta vez eu tenho uma boa desculpa, eu estava sem computador TODO esse tempo, agora finalmente ele está consertado! Mas vou ter que formatar ele de novo em pouco tempo, mas pelo menos dá para atualizar...Eu sei que a "nova" regra diz que não pode mais responder comentário pelo fanfics mas é uma das últimas vezes...kisus:

Muito obrigada a Lori Nakamura, MaRiNe, Samy Higurashi e a Miko kawai, espero não ter esquecido de ninguém e muitas desculpas para vocês...

* * *

A aula havia acabado há uns cinco minutos e a turma, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, InuYasha e Rin se encontrara para ir a lanchonete.

-Vocês podem ir à frente? Tenho uns negócios pra fazer – Falou Rin, tentando soar o mais convincente e confiável possível para a turma que a conhecia tão bem.

-Sim, mas nos encontre lá, está certo maninha? – Kagome diz olhando de esgueira para a irmã mais nova, suspeitando de que esta pudesse aprontar algo de que ela depois teria de resolver.

Como não tinha tempo e nem paciência para seguir a irmã a cada passo do que ela fizesse, teria de deixar para lá e confiar de que a pequena teria o mínimo de bom senso.

Por mais difícil que isso pudesse ser... Ai, ai, superproteção por parte das irmãs realmente não faz bem, faz você perder a noção de conseqüências...

-Hai! – Assim que Rin respondeu, todos foram se afastando, enquanto conversavam animadamente, e a menina voltou para dentro da escola, correndo, apressada. Um bom plano nunca pode esperar!

Deixou um bilhetinho escrito por computador nas coisas de Kouga, dizendo que Ayame queria vê-lo, afinal ela sabia que ele chegaria logo depois para pegar suas coisas no armário, pois hoje era o dia que ele fazia futebol. Sabia que ele leria o bilhete e iria a biblioteca saber o que Ayame queria.

Ela tinha certeza disso! A base de seu plano estava na confiança que tinha nessas informações!

A pequena já havia pegado a chave da biblioteca na diretoria, na hora do intervalo com uma desculpa qualquer sobre a foto no seu arquivo, com todo o cuidado possível para não ser pega, nem vista, tudo tinha de ter o seu tempo perfeito, nada podia ficar atrasado!

O plano tinha que sair perfeito.

Andava apressada pelos corredores, a chave guardada em sua saia, quando vê Kouga entrando na biblioteca, um pouco à frente dela, a porta fechando suavemente atrás dele.

Adorava quando estava certa! Nesse tipo de coisas não poderia errar! Ele jamais deixaria para depois qualquer coisa que Ayame lhe pedisse, principalmente quando ele não sabia o que ela queria!

Sentia-se tão bem, seu plano funcionava com perfeição! Nada podia sair errado agora!

O êxtase tomava conta do seu corpo, pontadas de felicidade se espalhando com alegria. O mais rápido que pôde, percebendo que não havia mais ninguém ali, corre para a porta, trancando-os na biblioteca, agora eles seriam obrigados a conviver mais de três segundos juntos e a admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro!

Vira-se, levemente, como uma bailarina, dando um pulo com o susto.

-O que você está fazendo? – A voz era rouca e baixa e até teria seduzido-a em outra situação, mas agora, isso não poderia ser pior! Sesshoumaru a encarava seus olhos com profundidade, inquisitivo. Ele não era um homem a ser enganado, principalmente por uma garotinha com tão pouca capacidade para mentira.

Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar com o nervosismo. Encantador...

-Ai que susto! – Ela então olha em volta, tentando procurar algo o que dizer, mexendo nos cabelos em um movimento nervoso – Eu, estou... Apenas... – Ele consegue quase ver quando a mente dela se ilumina com uma idéia qualquer do que inventar – Vendo se a porta está emperrada! – Por dentro a garota se amaldiçoava, não conseguia pensar em alguma coisa melhor não? Burra, burra, burra! Era uma desculpa muito esfarrapada! Nem ela cairia naquilo...

-Interessante... – Murmura ele baixo o suficiente para ela não ouvir, um pequeno sorriso divertido surgindo em seus lábios – Agora eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca então se- – Ele ia abrir a porta quando a morena pula na frente dele, ficando entre ele e a porta.

Ela parecia tão nervosa que estava a ponto de chorar, apenas um triz para confessar o que quer que estivesse fazendo, só faltava um empurrãozinho.

-Ah, vamos lá! Você consegue fazer melhor do que isso – A voz dele soava autoritária – Eu sei que consegue, vamos, se esforce!

Ela parece encara-lo, enfrentando-o, magoada, mas após alguns segundos, por fim, volta a encarar o chão, vencida.

-Não! Está certo, eu confesso, mas não abra a porta! – Rin estava realmente desesperada, ele não podia destruir seu plano perfeito, jogar todo o seu trabalho fora, não queria que fosse tudo em vão, principalmente agora que chegara tão próximo de seu objetivo!

Nada ficaria entre ela e a vitória, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, com sua aparência perfeita e sua voz sensual!

O garoto apenas se afastou da porta e ficou a fitá-la, esperando, afinal de contas, agora com certeza teria uma explicação melhor de tudo aquilo. Rin parece entender. Mentir para ele não adiantaria, então para que tentar? Abaixa a cabeça, envergonhada, antes de começar a se explicar

-Eu tranquei o Kouga e a Ayame aí – Ela volta a encara-lo, como uma criança que espera pela aprovação do pai, com medo de sua fúria, mas ao ver o aparente ar surpreso que ele lhe lançava, continua antes que ele pudesse interrompe-la – Eu ia soltá-los, eu juro! Depois do almoço eu ia voltar aqui... – Rin faz uma pausa enquanto voltava fitava seus pés, como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo – Só queria que eles se acertassem, como uma declaração sabe? Eles merecem isso – Então ela dá um pequeno sorriso, quase melancólico.

-Hum...Interessante... – Sesshoumaru continua a fitá-la, ela levanta seu olhar um pouco e depois volta ao chão, embaraçada e amedrontada.

Definitivamente não queria ver o que viria a seguir!

-Mas, por favor, não conta para ninguém – Ela volta a encara-lo, implorativa – Senão eu vou me encrencar – Tinha um resto de esperança de que ele pudesse não fosse tão severo como parecia.

Afinal, a última coisa que suas irmãs mereciam era que ela entrasse em mais uma encrenca! Elas ficariam furiosas! Odiava vê-las decepcionadas, só aquele pensamento já a fazia ter vontade de chorar.

-Feito – Rin se admira com a resposta, até se assusta, e o encara surpresa – Mas, em troca, você terá de fazer algo por mim... – O sorriso maldoso voltava a brincar nos lábios dele, misterioso.

"Sabia que estava bom demais para ser verdade..." – Pensa, um pouco desolada e também com um pouco de medo, a proposta não parecia nem um pouco boa, mas afinal de contas, se quisesse se manter longe de encrencas, que escolha tinha? – Ok, mas, o que você quer que eu faça? – Ela tinha um olhar conformado, mas irritadiço, que fez o yokai sorrir.

Aquilo iria ser melhor do que ele pensara!

-Não pensei ainda... – Sesshoumaru fala pensativo – Mas não se preocupe, não te deixarei esquecer.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que não – Ela lhe sorri, irônica, antes de prosseguir, humilde – Mas como prova de minha honestidade, de que irei soltá-los depois, se quiser você pode vir comigo no almoço em grupo... – Franze então o cenho. Droga! Aquilo parecera um convite para sair, não era assim que ela queria que tivesse saído!

-Tudo bem – Ele então volta a sorrir daquela maneira que, pelo que Rin perceberam ainda a tiraria do sério, e então os dois se afastam da biblioteca, saindo do colégio.

No caminho, encontram Bankotsu, muito preocupado com Kouga que não havia aparecido no treino. Rin e Sesshoumaru então, dessa vez juntos, inventaram uma desculpa qualquer e o convenceram a ir com eles na lanchonete. Esse, depois de algum tempo, acaba aceitando e os três seguem juntos para seu destino...

-/-

Kagura entra na sala de Kikyou, curiosa, colocando primeiro a cabeça para dentro, antes de entrar com toda a propriedade, um sorriso brincalhão acompanhava-a.

-E então, o que aconteceu com você e o Naraku? – A amiga conseguia ser bem irritante quando tentava. – Eu vi você se movendo com um furacão para a sala da megera, pronta para dar o bote, mas quando vocês voltaram, ele não parava de te olhar, tem algo rolando aí! – Ela se senta na cadeira à frente a mesa da outra, ainda sorrindo, curiosa.

-Eu já disse Kagura, não há nada rolando entre eu e o Naraku! Quantas vezes você precisa que eu te diga? – Ela parecia irritada, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Ahhh, mas você não me convence, eu vou precisar de mais do que isso! Principalmente depois de ver como ele te encara! – O sorriso dela parecia alargar de uma maneira irritante, fazendo Kikyou encara-la, sem paciência.

-Kagura, por favor, eu estou tentando trabalhar aqui, se quiser conversar sobre isso, vai ter de esperar, porque tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer – Usou seu tom mais imponente, tentando fazer a amiga deixar de incomoda-la.

A morena faz um muxoxo, se levantando com desânimo, o que faz a que trabalhava suspirar, aliviada. Quando chega a porta, a de roupas roxas ainda continua.

-Mas não pense que escapou! Depois continuamos isso! E depois, não diga que eu não avisei – A moça sorri, saindo da sala fresca do ar condicionado.

Kikyou volta a suspirar, dessa vez de desânimo.

De fato, hoje seria um longo dia, talvez fosse melhor pedir desde já uma aspirina, porque tinha certeza de que ia precisar!

-/-

Droga, droga, desculpa o capítulo curto, mas eu to atrasadaaaaaaaaaa! Depois, na próxima, eu juro que o capítulo vai ser maior e agora que eu estou com computador, juro que não demoro para atualizar, duas a três semana no máximo ok? Continuem comentando e kisus...


	6. Surpresas

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

-

Capítulo 06 – Surpresas

-

-

Quando a o que faltava da turma adentra a lanchonete e avista seu respectivo grupo, parece ser uma total surpresa.

-Sesshoumaru? O que diabos você faz aqui? – Pergunta InuYasha, embasbacado. Nunca imaginara encontrar o irmão em um lugar tão 'vulgar' como diria o próprio, e principalmente andando com _seus_ amigos.

-Também estou muito feliz em ver você irmãozinho... – Responde Sesshoumaru, a altura, sarcástico, mexendo a mão em sinal de pouco caso. O grupo parece parar de respirar em conjunto. Brigas familiares nunca são agradáveis.

-Irmãozinho? – Exclamam Jasmine e Bankotsu em conjunto, matando não só a curiosidade como o clima pesado que se instalara desde a chegada do mais velho.

-É! – O hanyou parece emburrado, quase totalmente contrariado – Esse estrupício aí é o meu irmão mais velho! – Fala, mal educado, lançando ao outro seu melhor olhar assassino, sem conseguir desbancar a pose do mesmo.

-Não por opção minha... – Comenta o 'lorde', um sorriso amargo aparecendo em seus lábios, em seguida suspirando, como que por cansaço.

-Tá legal, ta legal, o impacto foi forte, mas, de qualquer forma, todo mundo veio aqui comer, não foi? Então vamos faze-lo logo! – Rin põe fim na discussão, surpreendendo todos na mesa, não acostumados a vê-la irritada, muito menos mandando em coisa alguma.

Sesshoumaru parecia especialmente orgulhoso disso, e sorri malicioso diante ao fato. Ele sabia que lá no fundo aquela garotinha podia ser bem mais do que deixava transparecer.

Bankotsu, que disfarçadamente se sentara ao lado de Jasmine deixando-a envergonhada instantaneamente, aproveitando a bagunça que estava sendo enquanto todos decidiam o que queriam pedir ao mesmo tempo, não deixando brecha para que se reparasse no que ele ou a garota faziam, decide que estava na hora de tomar uma decisão.

Uma decisão que provavelmente mudaria o curso das coisas de vez, e quem sabe de seu azar também.

-Oi Jasmine! – Ele começa, embaraçado, não sabendo como puxar assunto, agora que estava assim, tão perto dela – Percebeu como anda calor ultimamente? – Burro! Burro! Burro! Não conseguiria pensar em nada melhor não?

-O-oi Bankotsu – Ela lhe sorri, constrangida e muito vermelha – Éééé, eu percebi, não sou muito fã do calor... – Ela abaixa o rosto. Aquele era o momento, ele até segurava o ar enquanto ela lhe respondia, se não fosse agora, ele perderia a coragem e talvez nunca fizesse aquilo, tinha que tentar!

-Você quer ir ao cinema em um dia desses? – Falou tão rápido que quase atropelou as palavras, e já ia remendando quando viu a cara de espanto lançada a ele – Quer dizer, se você não quiser, eu entendo ou se quiser... – Droga! Era só tentar que já começava a perder totalmente o jeito. Ele era um caso sem solução!

Ela então lhe dá um enorme sorriso, achando-o extremamente fofo. Achava que ele nunca teria a coragem de pedir! Ficou feliz em saber que estava enganada.

-Cla-claro que sim! – Odiava quando gaguejava, mas, dada à situação, sabia que seria impossível controlar.

-Legal! Esse fim de semana, você está livre? – Ele parece já estar empolgado, ansioso e surpreso. Nunca, em toda sua vida imaginou que ela aceitaria. Ela apenas faz um gesto positivo com a cabeça, achando-o extremamente adorável por agir do jeito que agia – Então vamos?

-Claro – Ela responde entrando na animação, alargando também seu sorriso. Bankotsu, discreta, porém corajosamente, de leve, põe seu braço sobre a cadeira dela.

A única pessoa que prestava atenção na cena era Kagome, que os encarava desde o início por cima do cardápio, e ela parecia feliz com o resultado.

-Finalmente... – Sussurra para si mesma.

-O que você disse Ka-chan? – Pergunta o garoto de cabelos prateados que estava sentado ao lado dela, encarando-a de maneira estranha.

-Nada InuYasha, nada não! – Ela então encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, segurando em seu braço, ainda contente pela amiga. Ele cora no mesmo instante e a menina solta um pequeno risinho.

InuYasha decididamente não estava acostumada a estar perto de garotas. E Kagome adorava saber disso.

-Você já decidiu? – Ele pergunta, muito corado, tentando o máximo possível para não gaguejar.

-Sim – Ela diz, se desencostando dele e dando um sorriso. Assim que todos dizem seus pedidos, o hanyou e Miroku se manifestam para ir realiza-lo.

O lanche transcorre com naturalidade, e, depois desse, todos permanecem a mesa, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, todos leves e sem importância. Rin então olha em volta um instante, levantando-se e atraindo os olhares para si.

-Eu já volto, creio que tenho de ir ao banheiro – Ela dá um sorriso e se encaminha devagar para a porta branca do outro lado das juntadas, duas mesas redondas em que todos se encontravam.

Fica andando de um lado para o outro do local de azulejos azuis claros por um instante e então espia pela porta, notando que ninguém prestava atenção, aquele era seu momento! Rapidamente esgueira-se do toalete, atravessando a lanchonete até a porta de entrada de vidro.

Uma vez ao ar livre, respira fundo, seu coração batia acelerado pela aventura! Mal podia acreditar que conseguira! Levanta os braços para o alto, comemorando em silêncio, mas ao virar-se, leva um susto tão grande que quase vai ao chão.

-O que diabos—Você está fazendo aqui? – O tom da menina era alto e agudo, e ela tinha uma das mãos sobre o coração e os olhos arregalados.

-Não vai libertar seus amigos da penitenciária temporária? – Era a impressão dela ou ele tinha um sorriso de puro escárnio naquele rosto, antes tão perfeito. Ela estreita os olhos, desconfiada e irritadiça.

-Sim... – Respira fundo então, recuperando-se – Mas por que o senhor gostaria de ir junto?

-Só gostaria de ver se fará tudo corretamente. – A voz era fria e imperativa e, desde aquele instante a pequena percebeu que seria inútil discutir e simplesmente se virou encaminhando-se para o colégio.

--/--

Kikyou parecia não ter tempo para se preocupar nem com uma migalha de pão a mais, de tanto o trabalho que tinha. Sentia-se agitada, quase estupefata, por ter tanta coisa para fazer e tão pouco tempo para realizar tudo aquilo.

Ajeita o cabelo no rabo-de-cavalo pelo que parece ser a centésima vez, antes de voltar a olhar para os papéis e para o computador a sua frente.

A publicação daquela edição da revista era em uma semana e tudo estava uma bagunça! Quase nada estava pronto, a capa ainda não existia. A morena sente-se extremamente nervosa e desanimada, será que conseguiam pedir mais de alguém do que isso?

Ouve então uma suave batida na porta, e, sem nem sequer se dar ao trabalho de levantar os olhos, diz a pessoa para que entre.

-Kagura, não tenho tempo para conversar agora, mas se você quiser me ajudar aqui—

-Não é a Kagura – A voz grave e máscula faz um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Kikyou e ela levanta os olhos imediatamente, trêmula.

-Naraku, o que deseja? Se não percebeu, estou ocupada agora – A voz saiu firme, apesar da torrente de emoções impacientes que a percorriam. Ele então sorri, o sorriso bonito e irresistível de dente brancos e perfeitos, e a moça sente-se abaixar o rosto, com certa vergonha de encara-lo.

-Não vim aqui incomodá-la senhorita – Ele então parece alargar ainda mais o sorriso – É só que a presidente decidiu que seria melhor se fizéssemos a capa hoje mesmo – Ela levanta os olhos e, não sabia explicar ao certo, mas parecia haver algo de maldoso naquela ligeira contração de músculos faciais que via a sua frente.

-Estou ocupada agora, terá de ser amanhã – Ela responde, seca e prática, sem hesitação.

-Assim você me magoa – Ela começava a sentir-se irritadiça novamente, odiava quando vinham atrapalhar seu trabalho, principalmente quando era simplesmente pelo prazer de tira-la do sério – Mas estou sendo franco agora Kikyou, pense um pouco, nós saímos para fazer a capa agora, você não só descansa um pouco disso tudo aqui, como também se livra do fardo de ainda não termos uma capa.

Ela o encara, longa e demoradamente, firme. Ele sustenta o olhar.

-Você não vai desistir enquanto eu não aceitar não é? – Os olhos dela estavam estreitados, já esperando pela resposta positiva.

-Mas é claro que não – Ele parecia ser franco com uma sinceridade azucrinante. A moça então suspira fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

-Promete que pelo menos teremos a capa pronta até amanhã? – Volta a encara-lo, dessa vez totalmente honesta.

-Nem que tenhamos de trabalhar a noite inteira.

Ela então respira fundo novamente, antes de desligar o computador, levantando-se e se encaminhando para a porta.

-Siga-me...

--/--

A biblioteca nunca antes parecera um lugar tão quente e pacato como no dia de hoje. Os corredores desertos do local transmitiam um ar macabro, e não fosse as faixas de luz que escapavam pelas janelas abertas, o casal que lá se encontrava podia ter a certeza de estar muito assustado.

No local reservado para a área de estudos, Kouga e Ayame estavam em uma das mesas ali dispostas para os alunos, conversando para matar o tempo, afinal, não é como se tivessem muito mais o que fazer por ali. O primeiro sentado em cima de uma das mesas e a menina andando de um lado para o outro, mexendo as mãos rapidamente, transparecendo sua pouca paciência.

-Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas? – A ruiva estava fula, como isso podia ter acontecido? E justo com ela, com o garoto que ela gostava e logo num dia que tinha esquecido o lápis de olho! O desastre não poderia ficar pior, ou assim ela esperava... – Não é possível que já tenham trancado tudo a essa hora do dia! Tem gente que estuda de tarde! – Ela se abanava de calor, e estava vermelha por sua raiva e pela temperatura.

-Eu não vejo ninguém aqui... – O moreno diz olhando em volta, mas cala-se imediatamente ao ver o olhar de ódio que ela lhe lançava – E eu não disse nada! – Ele fala, rápido, levantando as mãos no ar e fechando os olhos, inocentando-se. Ela apenas suspira irritadiça antes de se entregar.

-Ok, pode até ser que o movimento seja baixo, mas ainda assim... – Ela mexe os braços mostrando sua frustração e nervosismo – Está sujeita a pessoas que queiram vir, eles não poderiam simplesmente trancar as coisas dessa maneira! E tem outra, por que fazer isso? Eu juro que ainda não entendi o motivo...

-Eu também não sei – Kouga permanecia pensativo, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, afinal, não é como se fosse seu sonho de consumo, tímido como era em relação a esse tipo de coisa, ficar preso com a garota que gostava – O que faremos? Afinal, deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer nessa situação não?

-Pelo jeito, esperaremos até alguém vir e abrir a porta – Ayame começava a desanimar, sentando-se em uma cadeira, ao lado do local onde Kouga estava sentado, na mesa. Ele então parece pensar em algo.

-O que você estava fazendo na biblioteca já que não foi você quem me chamou? – Fala o moreno, não querendo ficar em um silêncio constrangedor, tentando puxar assunto.

-Eu cuido dela todas as sextas-feiras e ainda aproveito para estudar – Responde sem ânimo, apoiando a cabeça na mão direito, incrivelmente não querendo continuar com a conversa. Nunca antes imaginara que chegaria um dia que não teria vontade de falar com o menino ao seu lado.

Mas ele não parecia desistir, em um desespero quase cômico.

-Jura? Que legal! – Comenta se virando para ela e sorrindo, simpático e encantador, mas Ayame continua sentada fitando os próprios pés. Uma ideia passa por sua cabeça, já que estava presa lá, porque não fazer algo útil como esse tempo.

-Por falar nisso, já que não temos nada para fazer, creio que vou estudar – Dizendo isso, a menina se levanta, encaminhando-se para a estante mais próxima, dos livros de biologia, olhando para cima, até avistar o livro que costumava usar.

O rapaz a encarava calado, acompanhando cada um de seus passos com o olhar.

A ruiva pega então a escada que sempre deixava ali para alcançar seu livro e sem pensar sobre o assunto, sobe e o alcança, mas então, ao olhar mais um pouco percebe dois outros livros que sempre quisera dar uma olhada. Ainda no automático, os empilha em uma mão, enquanto segurava a escada com a outra.

Desce devagar e cuidadosa, segurando os três livros, colocando toda a sua preocupação em equilibrá-los, não vendo quando, ao alcançar o chão, há um livro em seu caminho, tropeçando no mesmo e caindo para trás.

Por um momento fecha os olhos esperando encontrar o áspero chão, que não veio. Ao invés disso, sente dois braços a segurando, com força, mas com cuidado e quando ousa abrir os olhos, encontra os de Kouga, muito próximos aos dela, encarando-os diretamente, os olhos azuis dele nos verdes dela.

Kouga então se aproxima com cuidado, encostando seus lábios nos dela, assustando-a de primeira e fazendo-a estremecer. Parecendo perceber o que fizera, ela a solta, apressado, colocando-a em pé.

-Desculpe-me, eu juro que não queria-- – Mas pára diante do olhar confuso que ela lhe lançava.

-Então você não queria, quer dizer, não queria me beijar? – Ela parecia magoada e ele sem reação – Quer dizer, não _me _queria? – Ela dá dois passos para trás, não querendo chorar na frente dele, mas ele a alcança rapidamente, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu... – Não sabia por onde começar. Parecia escolher as palavras em um momento crítico.

-Então o que você quis dizer? – Ela aumentava o tom, quase gritando, angustiada.

-Eu quero dizer que eu gosto de você Ayame! – Ela se cala, olhando para ele surpresa – E que eu gosto a um tempo, mas eu tinha vergonha de dizer e— Mas ela o cala, beijando-o, estupefata. O beijo era quente e molhado, impaciente, como de dois amantes que ainda não se conhecem e tentam se descobrir.

A língua de Kouga pede passagem na boca de Ayame e essa permite, iniciando um contato mais íntimo e uma briga pelo espaço limitado. Ela coloca seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e ele a segura pela cintura, começando a andar para trás até encostarem-se à parede. Ele pára de beija-la e os dois respiram fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

Ela o encara por um instante, antes de começar a falar.

-Eu também gosto de você, e gosto há bastante tempo—Isso é quando ambos ouvem um barulho estrondoso, e se separam com o susto – O que foi isso? – Pergunta, assustada

-Eu não sei, vamos ver – Ele a conduz pela mão, feliz por poder segura-la de tal forma.

--/--

Enquanto isso, duas pessoas na frente da porta da biblioteca discutiam, impacientes.

-Rin! Por que você tinha que fazer tanto barulho para abrir essa maldita porta? – A voz, apesar de fria possuía uma forte ponta de irritação.

-Desculpa Sesshoumaru-sama, juro que não foi de propósito! A porta simplesmente fez barulho, a culpa não foi minha! – Reponde a garota, levemente enfezada pela insinuação de que pudesse ter feito aquilo de propósito, em sua defesa

O silêncio é preenchido pelo barulho de passos vindo de dentro da biblioteca.

-Viu o que você fez? – Novamente, a voz era descaso, fria e desprovida de emoções. A menina finge que não o escuta, presa no seu próprio mundo de preocupações.

-Ai meu Deus! Eles estão vindo, e se eles nos virem? – Rin estava exasperada, os olhos arregalados de medo. O homem a sua frente acha graça em sua atitude, embora não transpareça nem um pouco.

Sesshoumaru olha em volta e vê a porta do armário dos produtos de limpeza, de frente para a porta da biblioteca, ele então, o mais rápido que pôde, sem dar muita atenção a pensamentos que pudesse ter depois, puxou Rin para dentro do "quartinho", fechando a porta.

-Mas o que? Sés--! – O de cabelos prateados faz ela se calar colocando o dedo indicador dele na boca dela. Entendendo o sinal, se cala, o silêncio dominando o local tão pequeno.

O youkai roda os olhos com os pensamentos que o vem a mente, talvez devesse ter pensado melhor no que fazer, não tinha parado para pensar que o lugar fosse tão apertado! Rin estava com o corpo encostado ao seu, de frente para ele, os dois muito próximos. Ele a encara nos olhos durante alguns segundos, sem desviar, e ela, ao perceber a situação, cora e vira a cabeça para o lado.

-É... Eu... – Começa Sesshoumaru, baixinho, tentando começar a explicar que não havia pensado direito, mas as palavras eram como pedras dentro de sua boca.

-Tudo bem... – Ela parecia não se incomodar, surpreendendo-o e depois o irritando um pouco, odiava pessoas que tentavam ou que conseguiam lê-lo. – Eu sei – Termina.

Na experiência de voltar a deixa-la sem graça, maldoso, o de cabelos prateados volta a encara-la, e como tudo que se joga volta ao chão, ela volta a corar, dessa vez mais forte, e ele sorri, malicioso.

Com delicadeza, vira o rosto dela, cuidadoso, e eles se encaram por um minuto, um minuto estranho e inquieto. Sesshoumaru queria saber até que ponto ela o deixaria ir, então aproxima seu rosto devagar, isso é quando ambos ouvem a voz de Ayame do lado de fora e se separam, o máximo possível, rapidamente, saindo do momento de embriaguez.

-Realmente, não tem ninguém Kouga-kun! O que será que foi aquilo? – Comenta a ruiva, olhando em volta a procura de qualquer coisa suspeita.

-Eu não sei, mas, pelo menos a porta abriu, alguém deve tê-la destrancado – O moreno reponde, despreocupado, dando de ombros.

-É verdade, vamos... – As vozes de Kouga e Ayame parecem se distanciar, e, ao ouvi-los, Rin e Sesshoumaru saem do local do esconderijo, bem a tempo da pequena pegar o casal virando o corredor, ao longe, de mãos dadas.

-Nós conseguimos! – Rin se empolga, gritando, e sem pensar pula no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, apenas para notar o que fazia e soltá-lo, muito envergonhada.

-De-desculpe minha falta de jeito! – Pede a menina, olhando para o chão e encarando os pés como lhe era costumeiro quando fazia algo que se arrependia de ter feito.

-Não foi nada – Sesshoumaru apenas se delicia com a espontaneidade da garota, impressionado por como ela conseguia deixa-lo fascinado sobre as coisas mais insignificantes. Forma então um pequeno sorriso – Você quer uma carona? – Apressando em mudar o assunto, para deixa-la mais a vontade.

-Hai! – Ela responde, aliviada por terem saído daquele tópico embaraçoso.

Os dois saem e antes de ir para casa, passam na lanchonete, apenas para encontrar todos ainda conversando, animados pelo lanche que tinham terminado há pouco. Avisa a todos que tinha saído para dar uma volta e que agora iria para casa.

Ainda sorrindo, animada com o que tinha feito, vai para o carro, saltitante, sendo seguida por um Sesshoumaru, que a encarava, estudando-a. O caminho é feito em silêncio, apesar da menina cantarolar quase o caminho inteiro, feliz e satisfeita consigo mesma.

Ao chegar em casa, ela sorri, agradece e se despede, subindo para o seu andar, distraída, ainda deliciada pensando na proeza que tinha realizado. Ao entrar no apartamento, parece ouvir uma risada estranha, que a acorda para a realidade, afinal, quem diabos poderia estar ali, ainda não era hora de Kikyou chegar e Kagome provavelmente tinha saído havia pouco da lanchonete e ainda ficaria algum tempo fora com os amigos antes de voltar para a casa.

Com cuidado coloca a cabeça na porta da sala, espiando, somente para encontrar sua irmã mais velha, sentada no sofá escrevendo, com um sorriso que não lhe era peculiar quando trabalhava, sentada ao lado de alguém que Rin nunca tinha visto. Ficou imóvel por um momento, pensando no que fazer, completamente sem jeito, até que Kikyou levantou o rosto e a viu

-Rin, que bom que você chegou! – A irmã lhe sorri, carinhosa, e depois olha em volta, parecendo que esquecia de algo, se apressando – Esse é Naraku. Naraku, essa é minha irmã Rin

-Muito prazer Senhorita Rin – O rapaz a cumprimenta, com um sorriso no rosto, extremamente simpático e educado.

-Muito prazer Naraku – Era a vez dela de olhar em volta, parecendo pensar em algo – Kiky-chan, você sabe se a Kagome-chan volta para o jantar hoje? – Pergunta a menina, olhando para os lados, quase como se a procurasse

-Não sei, acho que ela está na casa do InuYasha, ela me disse que tinha que fazer um trabalho aí – Responde a mais velha, despreocupada, sem se importar.

-Ai meu Deus! – Algo parece descer na cabeça de Rin, como um meteoro em brasa –Eu também tenho um trabalho pra segunda! – Com isso, sem se lembrar das pessoas na sala, sai correndo para o quarto, deixando para trás um Naraku e uma Kikyou muito divertidos com seu jeito atrapalhado.

Continua!

--/--

E aí, gostaram, bem maior né?! Eu prometi e aqui está, agora que eu entrei de férias, vou poder atualizar com mais freqüência (eu espero...)

Obrigada a:

Nathbella, Samy Higurashi e k-chan


	7. Jantar na Casa de InuYasha

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

-

Capítulo 07 – Jantar na casa de InuYasha

-

-

A noite estava extremamente agradável, uma brisa fresca no ar dando ar de noite de verão. As luzes das ruas acesas davam um ar de familiaridade por quem quer que passe por elas.

Kagome estava, neste exato momento, sentada na sala de jantar da espaçosa casa de Inu-Yasha, que morava em um tranqüilo bairro residencial de classe alta, depois de uma tarde inteira trabalhando em trabalhos escolares cansativos. Os lábios formavam um sorriso alegre e distraído; Daquele tipo que sempre distraía o meio youkai do que quer que ele tentasse fazer, somente para encara-la, vidrado. A morena conversava sobre assuntos amenos, animadamente com Hakkudoushi e Shiori.

O primeiro era o filho mais novo da família, também meio youkai como InuYasha, e a menina, Shiori, sua namorada.

-Que horror Hakku-san! – A menina exclamava com um falso tom de espanto na voz – Você não se acha muito novo para namorar não? – Pergunta, entretida mais na conversa do que na comida a sua frente.

-Claro que não! Você pode namorar com qualquer idade e eu já namoro há dois anos com a Shiori, diferentes dos outros dois fracassados dessa casa que nem namorada tem! – Comenta o irmão mais novo, provocando Inu-Yasha

-Feh! – Inu-Yasha dá um soco na cabeça do mais novo – Você tem sorte do Sesshoumaru ainda não ter chegado porque ele faria pior! – Resmunga, mal-humorado – Além do mais, eu gosto de uma garota para a sua informação!

-Calma Inu-Yasha, ele só estava brincando! – Diz Kagome percebendo que a discussão iria longe, interrompendo-os antes que piorasse a situação – E de quem você gosta Inu-chan? – A morena estava curiosa, os olhos brilhavam, deixando o garoto desconcertado.

-Não é da sua conta! – Exclama o youkai de cabelos prateados, estranhamente nervoso e mal-educado. A menina o olha com desânimo e já ia voltar a forçar o assunto, quando é interrompida.

-Mas Kagome, você disse que esteve a tarde inteira trabalhando em um projeto para a aula, que projeto é esse, se eu posso perguntar – Pergunta a mais nova da mesa, Shiori, mudando rapidamente de assunto para salvar a pele do cunhado.

Já havia tempo que percebera que ele gostava da garota que estava a sua frente, era tão óbvio! Só não entendia porque ele não fazia alguma coisa a respeito, e embora Kagome fosse muito interativa e espevitada, era muito reservada se tratando de relacionamentos. Mesmo assim, de observa-los de longe, Shiori tinha quase certeza absoluta que a garota correspondia os sentimentos de InuYasha, só bastava o tonto perceber também e tudo se resolveria de maneira perfeita!

-Hã... – Parece parar um pouco para pensar em como explicar o que estava fazendo, antes de continuar – Eu tenho... – Nesse momento o celular de Kagome toca, assustando-a – Ah gente, com licença – Ela se levanta e vai para a sala, segurando o aparelho.

-Alô? Kagome... – Uma voz feminina, insegura, se faz ouvir do outro lado da linha, parecia tão frágil e quebrável que faz a morena instantaneamente preocupada.

-Sango? Tudo bem? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta, percebendo que a outra fungava...

-Foi o meu pai Ka-chan, ele que aconteceu...

-O que você quer dizer, o que diabos ele aprontou dessa vez? – Kagome sabia que Sango sempre possuíra uma relação muito próxima com o pai, mas esse, depois do divórcio havia ido morar na Inglaterra, abandonando-os, só se comunicando até então através de cartas, coisa que a morena que escutava a amiga chorar achava imperdoável.

-Meu pai finalmente se estabeleceu totalmente na Inglaterra... – Ela parecia dar uma pausa, pensando – E ele e a mamãe estão brigando muito, ele quer que a gente vá morar com ele...

-O que— Mas Kagome não consegue terminar a sentença, sentindo uma tontura se apoderar dela com força, drenando-lhe o dom da fala.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, Sango era uma das que Kagome era mais próxima, tinham estado juntas desde que entraram na escola, na primeira série, e logo se perceberam extremamente parecidas, formando um extremamente forte laço de amizade. Se possível Kagome se sentia mais próxima de Sango do que de suas irmãs. Na verdade, era a única pessoa além de InuYasha de quem era tão próxima quanto da sua própria família. E saber que ela iria embora, assim tão subitamente, e que nunca mais iria vê-la era como perder um membro de sua família de sangue.

Mas para manter-se forte a menina não hesitou, engolindo o choro, faria o que era melhor para a amiga, não importando o que isso fosse, mesmo que isso significasse que ela iria embora para longe, talvez para nunca mais se encontrarem.

-Mas e então, o que aconteceu? O que você decidiu? – A voz soou um pouco fria para a morena, mas naquele momento aquilo era o melhor que poderia manejar.

-Eu não sei, ele é minha família também! E você sabe que sempre achei injusto a gente passar o tempo inteiro com a minha mãe... – Parou um pouco, respirando fundo, e depois continuou, quase defensiva – Você sabe que eu sempre fui muito ligada ao meu pai, e ao Kohako também...

-Sim, eu sei... – A menina se limitou a responder, perdida em pensamentos. – E por que está me dizendo isso agora? – A pergunta era limpa e clara, embora, para o momento, parecesse um pouco maldosa e dispensável.

A menina do outro lado da linha se vê surpresa com o tom de voz e a pergunta a ela direcionados, tudo o que queria era apoio agora.

-Eu queria saber a sua opinião, não é óbvio?

Sem conseguir se conter, Kagome solta um riso irônico, mas pára, ao perceber o que estava fazendo, não podia deixar a amiga ir embora brigada com ela, não era o melhor e muito menos o certo para se fazer.

-Você já sabe a minha opinião Sango, então por que a pergunta? – Parecia mais convicta agora, só decidida e sem grosserias, estaria ali para ajudar, mesmo que isso a machucasse depois.

-Eu quero que pense – Parece hesitar então, respirando fundo, tentando conter o choro insistente – O que você faria se fosse eu? – Kagome se surpreende com a pergunta, abaixando o rosto.

-Acho que você também sabe a resposta para essa pergunta, não importando o quão dolorosa possa ser a verdade... – O silêncio reina entre as duas por um minuto, antes de Sango pigarrear. Sem mais, a de cabelos negros desliga o telefone, começando a soluçar, aos poucos se entregando ao desespero da realidade.

Embora soubesse que aquilo não era o certo, agora não conseguiria fazer o certo, estava magoada e ainda meio brava para faze-lo, sabia que não era culpa da amiga, mas o ressentimento surgia dentro dela sem controle, feroz, destrutivo.

Pouco tempo depois, InuYasha entra na sala, preocupado pela demora da menina, a sua procura, e, vendo-a naquele estado, sente seu coração apertar no peito, a preocupação crescendo em camadas, ocupando cada vez mais espaço, rapidamente.

-Kagome! O que houve? Você está bem? – A voz transparecia todo o sentimento de apreensão que ele sentia naquele momento. Ela apenas lhe devolveu um sorriso triste, lágrimas brilhantes escorrendo por sua face.

-Inu-Yasha! – Ela fala seu nome em um murmúrio, aconchegando-se em seus braços, abraçando-o. – Ela vai embora... – Fala em seguida, baixinho, para completar, mas sem fazer sentido algum para o hanyou.

-Quem vai embora Kagome? – Ele tenta entender, levantando o rosto dela e olhando-a nos olhos

-A Sango, ela vai para Inglaterra, nunca mais vou vê-la! – A garota chorava descompassada

-Calma, calma... – Abraçou-a com força, tentando lhe passar conforto e tranqüilidade – Vem cá, beba uma água, se acalme um pouco e depois eu te levo para casa –Foi conduzindo-a para a cozinha, devagar.

Lá, a cozinheira Kaede trabalhava, mas, ao ver a garota que entrava, ainda com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, logo se preocupa.

-O que foi minha querida? O que faz uma menina tão bonita como você chorar? – Ela era extremamente carinhosa e atenciosa para com todos da casa, estava trabalhando lá desde que o nascimento de Sesshoumaru – Sente-se aqui que eu vou buscar um copo de água para você

-Olha Kagome – O garoto começa, respirando fundo – primeiro converse com ela para ver se ela vai mesmo e depois— Mas não consegue terminar sua sentença ao encara-la – Droga! Eu odeio te ver chorando! – Em seu íntimo, uma súbita raiva por Sango havia nascido, afinal, ninguém que é bom de verdade faria Kagome chorar. Senta-se ao lado dela e fica olhando-a soluçar, notando que aos poucos, o choro diminuía.

Levanta sua mão, ainda preocupado e enxuga algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair pelo rosto delicado, logo depois, fazendo um leve carinho no rosto da mesma com a ponta dos dedos

-Desculpe InuYasha, acho que acabei estragando seu jantar – Diz ela olhando-o com um sorriso infantil, mas verdadeiro, antes de encarar seu colo – E eu não queria te ver preocupado comigo! – Estava choramingando.

O de cabelos prateados já ia protestar quando Kaede aparece com o copo de água, as rugas se estendendo com os olhos que estavam levemente puxados de inquietação.

-Desculpe a demora – Ela ofega um pouco – Aqui está minha querida, beba tudo. O hanyou respira fundo, encarando-a e percebendo que ela parara de chorar, o que já o deixava levemente aliviado.

-Kagome, você não está em condições de fazer o trabalho – Era a vez dela protestar, mas ele a interrompe – Vem, eu te levo em casa – InuYasha já ia se levantando, não deixando espaço para reclamações, logo estirando uma mão para a morena.

-Está bem... – Ela se conforma rápido, percebendo que realmente não estava com o mínimo ânimo de continuar. Ele a conduz para o carro.

O caminho é feito em silêncio, enquanto as duas pessoas que lá se encontravam pensavam sobre o que fazer.

InuYasha pensava em quanto sua raiva tinha crescido no momento que vira a garota ao seu lado chorar, ele teria de ser mais discreto se não quisesse que ela descobrisse o que sentia por ela, não podia deixa-la descobrir... E se ela não se sentisse da mesma forma e tudo o que tinham até agora fosse arruinado? Toda a sua amizade! Isso ele não podia permitir, faria de tudo para que não acontecesse, não importando o que! Nem que para isso sacrificasse seus sentimentos e continuasse a ser apenas o _amigo, _mesmo se isso doesse, mesmo que significasse que nunca a teria só para si.

Ele seria firme! Seria por ela, afinal, ela precisava de um amigo agora e não mais uma preocupação!

Enquanto isso, Kagome tinha certeza de que aquilo acabaria sendo o certo para a amiga, mas o baque tão repentino tinha feito com que hesitasse, não poderia fazer isso novamente, tinha sempre de pensar no melhor para as pessoas que amava. Seus olhos esgueiram-se com cuidado para InuYasha, ele parecia tão concentrado.

Ela solta um suspiro de tensão, encarando-o com timidez. O que ela teria feito se fosse com ele? Conseguiria deixa-lo partir? Seu coração falhou uma batida só de pensar no assunto. Ela volta a olhar para o vidro a seu lado, para a estrada...

Teria de deixar... Afinal, a escolha não seria dela para fazer...

Logo os dois chegam ao apartamento da garota, os dois ainda em seu regime de silêncio. InuYasha toca a campainha, logo percebendo movimento do outro lado da porta fechada. Rin não demora a abrir a porta, já de pijama.

A menina que usava um mini shorts azul e uma blusa com uma nuvenzinha desenhada já ia zombar com a irmã por estar voltando tarde para casa, mas percebe a expressão dessa, o que causa uma linha de tensão em seu rosto.

-Kagome? O que aconteceu?

-Nada! – A do meio percebe que simplesmente não estava a fim de falar do assunto, afinal a decepção era sua e não iria compartilha-la com mais ninguém. Vai caminhando lentamente para o quarto, mas Inu-Yasha a segue.

Entra e se joga na cama, sem pensamentos na mente, só com a intuição de dormir, estava tão cansada, sentia-se como se suas energias tivessem sido drenadas de uma hora para outra. O garoto senta-se ao seu lado na cama, mas ela nem se move, fechando os olhos. Ele então fica a mexer nos cabelos dela, lenta e cuidadosamente, sabendo como ela gostava daquilo quando estava com sono.

Ele logo a percebe adormecida, então a encara, zeloso. Esperava que o dia que o dia seguinte fosse melhor, não queria vê-la sofrer novamente, nunca mais. Com cuidado, beija a cabeça dela para que não acordasse, se levantando.

-InuYasha? – Sussurra Rin, entrando no quarto, sem fazer barulho.

-Sim? – Ele responde, no mesmo tom.

-Você não quer dormir aqui? Já está muito tarde para você voltar. – Ele a encara por um segundo, voltando a olhar para Kagome.

-Está bem, e além do mais, estou preocupado – Diz, indicando a menina a seu lado. A mais nova simplesmente sorri para ele.

Kagome era uma tonta se não percebia o quanto ele a amava! Não era possível que não percebesse!

-Ótimo, mas você vai ter de dormir no colchonete da sala – Ela parece hesitar um pouco com a informação, mexendo os braços com certo nervosismo – tudo bem?

-Claro... – Rin então se despede de InuYasha na sala dizendo boa-noite, logo em seguida voltando para o quarto onde iria terminar suas lições antes de se deitar.

--/--

Continua!

Obrigada a _**Lady Mari, Sango-Yuki, Jaque-chan!!!**_


	8. Preparações e Declarações

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo08 – Preparações e Declarações

InuYasha acorda, olha ao redor, estranhando em seu estado de transição dormindo-acordado e finalmente reconhece o local onde estava deitado, as lembranças do dia anterior quase saltando de sua mente.

Rin estava na cozinha preparando seu próprio café, hoje era sábado, e, como tal, não havia aula, o que a deixava extremamente animada e feliz, mesmo durante o período matinal. Kikyou havia saído cedo alegando que tinha combinado de passar na casa de sua melhor amiga, Kagura.

O hanyou se levanta, cambaleante em direção ao arco que chegava na cozinha, sentando-se no balcão, encarando a menina que fazia uma bagunça tremenda, tentando preparar suas panquecas.

-Bom-dia InuYasha! – Fala a pequena alegremente, sem deixar os olhos do fogão, impressionando-o com o bom humor nada usual para a garota no período antes do meio-dia.

-Bom dia Rin – Responde, desconfiado, tentando abordar um assunto qualquer para ver se aquilo que presenciava era real – E a Kagome? Como está? – Volta a perguntar, ainda sentindo uma bolha de preocupação dentro de si com o estado dela.

-Não se preocupe com a Kagome! De sábado, dorme até tarde – A morena diz com um sorriso tranqüilizador e verdadeiramente feliz no rosto.

-Rin, você está bem? – Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, ainda achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, quer dizer, ele não estava exagerando, já vira aquela menina jogar um despertador pela janela, literalmente falando!

-Claro que sim, por que a pergunta? – Ela ainda sorria, assustando-o, ele resolve abordar o tema com cautela – Então né? Você não é exatamente conhecida por seu ótimo humor matinal... – Ele se cala quando ela o encara por um segundo, parecendo brava, mas por fim, apenas lhe sorri, simpática.

-Hoje é sábado! – Com isso o sorriso dela parece alargar, quase rasgando seu rosto pequenino.

-Ahhh, tudo explicado – Ele então se cala, olhando em volta, entediando-se – O que teremos para o café? Panquecas?

Ela o encara descrente, como se o que acabasse de dizer fosse pecado.

-Essas são minhas panquecas! Você pode fazer as suas se quiser!

-Ahá! Sabia que a Rin que eu conhecia estava aí em algum lugar – Ela o olha, abespinhada e ele ri, divertindo-se com a expressão infantil de aborrecimento dela.

-Mas então, se você topasse dividir suas panquecas, eu até poderia fazer um molho de chocolate para elas e um suco, o que acha? – Diz, tentando controlar o riso. A verdade é que normalmente também não era bem-humorado pela manhã, nada comparado a Rin, mas ainda assim... Mas o dia de hoje o favorecera, começando tão cômico.

-Jura? Isso poderia acontecer! – Diz, parecendo entusiasmada

Ele então ruma para a geladeira, puxando suas mangas.

A próxima hora passou rapidamente com dos dois conversando amenidades, primeiro enquanto comiam e depois na sala, enquanto assistiam tv, mas assim que o relógio anunciou onze horas, Rin se levantou e disse que teria de se trocar, pois sairia para o shopping hoje.

Coloca então um vestidinho leve, de alcinha, preto, que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos. Era um vestido simples, bonitinho e fresco, ideal para o dia de sol que fazia.

Sem se demorar, põe uma sandália leve sem salto e sai, pegando um táxi, indo se encontrar com Ayame, despedindo-se de InuYasha, que escolhera ficar no apartamento para quando Kagome acordasse.

Ao chegar ao local combinado e verificar no seu relógio que o horário era o combinado, Rin decepciona-se ao perceber que teria de esperar. Revirou os olhos, olhando em volta com desinteresse.

De longe avista Jasmine e Bankotsu e sorri de leve. Como a menina de cabelos azulados acaba por avista-la também e acena, resolve conversar um pouco, afinal, matar um pouco o tempo não era crime.

-Que coincidência encontrar vocês por aqui! – Exclama a menina, tentando soar verdadeiramente feliz, mas falhando de leve, pelo tom ainda levemente irritadiço que continha em sua voz. Rin odiava ter de esperar – Vieram passear? – Prossegue, antes que eles tivessem a chance de perceber seu humor.

-É sim, resolvemos sair um pouco – Responde a outra, um pouco corada por ter sido flagrada, mas feliz em encontrar uma amiga.

-E você, resolveu passear também? – Pergunta Bankotsu, simpático, entrando na conversação.

-É, só estou dando uma volta – Diz a menina, levemente mais animada, gostando de poder passar o tempo – Vim me encontrar com Aya-chan! – Dessa vez volta a seu estado anterior, mais irritada do que antes, podendo perceber que passara isso em sua voz, logo, se calando.

-Legal – Fala o moreno de tranças, estranhando o esquisito comportamento da garota a sua frente, olhando o relógio – Rin, não é por nada, mas agora a gente tem de ir, porque senão a gente perde o filme tá?

-Tudo bem, tchauzinho – Fala, acenando para o casal que se afastava – "Apaixonados..." – Pensa, sem saber porquê aquilo a deixava sem paciência. Devia ter dormido mal, não era comum ficar arredia em dias de diversão. Ainda os olha de longe, vendo que conversavam animadamente de mãos dadas e por fim suspira, voltando-se para o ponto de encontro.

Mal ela sabia que seu dia não ficaria muito melhor quando a sua melhor amiga chegasse, e só tivesse fala para o que Kouga sabia e não fazer e o que gostava e não de realizar.

Aquele seria realmente um _loooongo_ encontro.

-/-

No apartamento Higurashi, InuYasha estava deitado no sofá, tentando conseguir um pouco de conforto debaixo do ventilador no dia quente, meditativo.

-"Coitado do Miroku, sei que, apesar de ele brigar muito com a Sango, ele, na verdade, é apaixonado por ela..." – Se perdia em incontáveis pensamentos, a maior parte deles vindos da partida da melhor amiga de uma pessoa que significava muito para ele.

Nisso, Kagome entra na sala bocejando, a procura de algo para comer, e, ao avistar o amigo no sofá e constatar que ele não havia reparado em sua presença, resolve falar.

-InuYasha... – Parecia incerta – O que faz aqui? – Pergunta, curiosa e um pouco confusa, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada sobre os olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-É que ontem, como estava muito tarde, Rin me convidou para ficar aqui... – Explica, um silêncio constrangedor se formando no recinto levemente abafado. O garoto de cabelos prateados parece disposto a quebrá-lo.

-Hey, tem café na cozinha, quer? Está realmente bom! – Ele sorri, tímido, recebendo outro sorriso de volta.

-Sim, claro que sim... – Uma vez sentados para comer, com InuYasha insistindo em cobrir sua comida com muita cobertura de chocolate e depois indo para a geladeira para pegar um copo de água para si, a menina parece sorrir, verdadeiramente feliz – Hey, InuYasha – O garoto se vira – Obrigada.

Ele não responde nada, apenas fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. Depois disso, a menina pede para que ele o levasse na casa de Sango, pois realmente precisava acertar as coisas com ela, não seria justo deixa-la ir sem antes conversarem.

InuYasha, óbvio, não discorda, e, depois de um bom café tomado quase na hora do almoço, os dois saem tomando como destino, a direção da casa de Sango.

-/-

Kikyou encarava uma porção de porta-retratos pendurados na parede amarelo claro da amiga, enquanto esperava a mesma terminar de fazer o chá.

Já havia ido lá diversas vezes, mas nunca se cansava de encarar as pequenas e numerosas fotos, com lembranças de épocas passadas.

Em uma, olhava para si própria e Kagura, com sua turma de formandos da faculdade. Sorri com a lembrança, ainda tão vívida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

-Você realmente adora memórias não é? – Diz a morena alegre, que entrava na sala segurando duas xícaras com líquidos fumegantes.

-Gosto de aprecia-las, me deixam nostálgica e acabam por me deixar feliz... – Confessa a de pele quase branca, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Kagura apenas esboça um sorriso ante ao comentário, sentando-se em um dos sofás dispostos na sala suficientemente espaçosa. Beberica o líquido quente, degustando-o um pouco, antes de voltar a falar com a que ainda se encontrava em pé.

-Mas e então? Como foi com o Naraku ontem? – O tom era provocativo e vividamente maldoso, fazendo Kikyou corar.

-O que quer dizer? Não aconteceu nada demais... – Ela dá uma pausa, parecendo escolher bem as palavras antes de prosseguir – A gente ficou estudando as possibilidades do que poderíamos fazer com a capa... E nada demais – Disse, abaixando o rosto e encarando o líquido transparente do recipiente em suas mãos.

-Ahan... Sei – Diz a outra, desconfiada – Quer dizer então que ele não tirou nem uma lasquinha da sua companhia? Eeeeu não acredito... – Aquilo só serviu para deixar a irmã mais velha ainda mais vermelha e sem jeito, por ter se lembrado de quando Naraku ajeitou a franja em seu rosto, demorando-se bem mais do que devia e quando ele, com a desculpa de tentar ver melhor o laptop à frente dela, apoiara uma de suas mãos no joelho delicado dela. E a culpa não melhorara pelo fato da moça tê-lo deixado fazer aquilo. Seu rosto parecia um tomate de tão vermelho.

Kagura apenas ria, divertida.

-Seu problema é que você é muito puritana Kikyou! – Diz a amiga, rindo com mais afinco diante da expressão de descrença que lhe é lançada – Mas não se preocupe, vou descobrir tudo o que aconteceu, afinal, como o combinado, temos até o final do dia e é impossível ficar quieto durante a manicure – Completa a morena, feliz da vida por ainda ter tempo de arrancar a informação da outra, voltando a rir, deixando Kikyou cada vez mais arrependida por ter marcado o dia para uma folga de amigas...

-/-

Ao chegar na casa da melhor amiga, Kagome toca a campainha, tensa, antecipando o que viria a seguir, são atendidos por Kohaku, que os cumprimenta educadamente, com um sorriso e os convida para entrar.

Rapidamente o menino mais novo de cabelos castanhos informa a morena de que Sango se encontrava no quarto, preparando suas coisas. Meio hesitante, Kagome toma o caminho das escadas, deixando InuYasha e o irmãozinho de Sango sozinhos na sala.

Ao bater na porta de madeira do tão conhecido quarto, sente quando esta é aberta e percebe o olhar surpreso da dona do local com a visita inesperada.

-Achei que não fosse vir – Fala, realmente aliviada por ver a de cabelos negros a sua frente.

-Eu sinceramente pensei nisso – A de cabelos castanhos então sorri, divertida, antes de abrir passagem para que a menina entrasse.

Kagome então tem a oportunidade de vislumbrar a força da decisão de Sango ao ver o número grande de caixas de papelão empilhadas no chão e malas espalhadas pelo quarto lilás, formando uma enorme bagunça, misturada a roupas, cds, dvds e outros pertences largados pelos lados, esperando serem empacotados.

-Você realmente se decidiu não? – Não consegue evitar uma pontada de sarcasmo na quase afirmação, arrependendo-se de sua amargura quase instantaneamente.

-É... – As duas se calam com a afirmação, com medo de brigarem e se machucarem mais, logo antes de se despedirem, evitando o desentendimento. Então, subitamente, Kagome abraça Sango, surpreendendo-a.

-Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter! – Fala rápido, tentando engolir o choro, mas sentindo a voz falhar – Boa-sorte! – A essa altura já não conseguia esconder as lágrimas que lhe desciam dos olhos.

-Obrigada – Responde a outra, também começando a chorar. – Como eu vou sentir falta disso aqui enquanto eu estiver lá – Murmura, tentando se consolar e a amiga, mas falhando.

Kagome se despede da amiga pouco tempo depois, afinal, esta tinha muitas coisas para arrumar e não podia atrapalha-la agora, e se ficasse lá tudo o que faria seria chorar ou acabar brigando com Sango, preferindo assim, realmente deixa-la em paz. InuYasha não comenta e nem pergunta nada sobre o acontecido, só a acompanhando até o carro.

Sango os observa da janela de seu quarto, o carro tomando velocidade antes de sumir ao virar a rua.

Suspira fundo sentando-se na cama. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Estava abandonando tudo o que conhecia e a todos que amava só por mais uma chance com seu pai, será que seria válido tamanho sacrifício?

Deixar para trás sua casa, seu conforto, sua língua natal, sua mãe e seus amigos só por um futuro incerto?

Sua mente divagadora repousa na imagem de Miroku, quase imperceptivelmente, fazendo a garota se envergonhar por pensar nele.

Gostava dele, de verdade, muito embora o achasse incapaz de sentir o mesmo por ela, pelo menos não verdadeiramente. Ele podia se sentir atraído por ela, mas isso era muito diferente de _gostar _dela.

Volta a respirar pesadamente, nem ao menos o avisara de sua partida, não tinha tido coragem, não queria ver sua reação, temia que não houvesse nenhuma, apenas a indiferença em um sorriso frio. Abraça-se, encostando suas costas a parede atrás de si. Achava-se uma covarde e estava fugindo...

-/-

Depois de deixa-la em casa, InuYasha se despede ainda angustiado, as sobrancelhas juntas no meio do rosto de tensão, mas sem outra alternativa ou desculpa para ficar a abandona ali, apenas com a esperança de que, se fosse necessário, seria chamado.

Rin já estava em casa, na sala, assistindo TV, tremendamente entediada, mudando de canais sem de fato parar em nenhum, apenas para ter um passatempo, mas, ao ouvir o barulho da porta, interrompe o que fazia, virando-se bem a tempo de ver a irmã entrando.

-Ka-chan! Já voltou? Falou com a Sango? – Pergunta a caçula, feliz por ter alguém com quem conversar e irmã, e ainda preocupada com essa, não precisando ser tão discreta quanto InuYasha para manifestar-se por serem irmãs.

-Sim, ela realmente vai embora... – Comenta Kagome, sentando-se ao lado da menor, fitando um ponto da parede, com o olhar levemente perdido.

-Ah, sinto muito – Dizendo isso, Rin abraça forte a irmã, passando-lhe conforto e carinho com o gesto.

-/-

Sango acorda de manhã, olha ao redor e pensa que aquela seria sua última semana ali. Levanta-se, tentando espantar tais pensamentos, trocando-se rapidamente, para depois se dirigir à cozinha, para comer alguma coisa no dia que começava, encontrando Kohaku fazendo seu próprio lanche.

-Maninho – Fala, carinhosa – Já aprontou suas coisas para a viagem? – Diz, afável.

-Mana! – Ele parecia genuinamente feliz ao vê-la – Já estão, quase prontas... – Na verdade o menino só estava fazendo aquilo pela irmã, pois sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ela, por ela ter sempre sido tão próxima a seu pai e tudo, arrasando-a quando ele foi embora para tão longe, mantendo tão mal a sua relação com eles. Aquilo não o abalava muito, gostava de estar onde estava e de ter a sua mãe, mas Sango parecia quase dependente da saudade, viciada em alguma lembrança do passado... Um pensamento atormentava a sua mente.

-Então, acho que eu vou para o meu quarto terminar de arrumar as minhas... – Dizendo isso, sem delongas, pega um yogurt na geladeira, dá um beijo bem estalado na bochecha, preparando-se para deixar o recinto, sendo impedida na última hora.

-Mana? – Ele a chama, incerto. Ela se vira e dá um sorriso.

-O que foi maninho?

-Você sabe que não precisamos fazer isso certo? Que não precisamos caçar a aprovação do papai o tempo inteiro não? – Ela parece se assustar com as informações, encarando-o com incredibilidade – E que ele tem orgulho da gente, mesmo estando longe... E por último, que agora que ele está melhor, é capaz de manter contato, a gente não precisando fazer tudo isso para ter uma relação com ele...

Ela o encara durante alguns minutos, calada. O silêncio pesado instalado no ar. E quando a sua voz vem, sai embargada.

-Eu sei, mas tenho medo de que ele vá sumir – Ela pausa, começando a chorar – Vá desaparecer como antes, não quero que isso aconteça... – Com isso ela simplesmente se vira apressada, correndo em direção das escadas, deixando-o sozinho.

Naquele dia os preparativos finais estariam sendo feitos, o tempo estava se esgotando devagar, porém impiedoso.

-/-

-InuYasha, você sabe por que a Sango não veio para a escola hoje? – Pergunta Miroku, preocupado com a falta da garota que sempre parecia chegar tão cedo.

-Deve ser porque ela tem muitas coisas para arrumar... – Ele pondera, pensativo – Com a mudança e tal...Deve ser isso...

-É mesmo... – O garoto aparentava estar desanimado. O meio youkai até se impressionara o perceber que o amigo não havia cantado ou passado a mão em nenhuma garota hoje – Acho que vou passar na casa dela depois... – Comenta Miroku, uma luz surgindo em seu rosto com a idéia.

O garoto só havia descoberto a notícia no dia anterior com uma ligação de InuYasha, e desde então estava tendo dificuldades em digerir o fato, procurando o tempo inteiro razões pelas quais a menina deveria ficar.

-Vai nessa Romeu! – Incentiva o garoto de cabelos prata, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Muito engraçado senhor InuYasha – Responde Miroku, subitamente mal-humorado, não gostando da brincadeira, sentindo-se exposto e rechaçado.

-Eu sei que eu sou –Responde, fazendo pose.

-Gente! – Nisso chega Kagome, cumprimentando-os e indo ao encontro deles. Ela tinha uma aparência levemente abatida aos olhos vigilantes de InuYasha, como em uma noite mal dormida, mas estava realmente melhor, o que o fazia sentir-se menos aflito com ela.

-Kagome, tudo bem? – Pergunta, só para ter certeza.

-Hai! – Responde, sorrindo, verdadeira, feliz com a consideração – Vamos para a sala? – Kagome sempre adorou a relação que tinha com InuYasha e, embora eles brigassem muito, ele realmente cuidava dela, realmente se importava, o que a fazia conseguir se mostrar de verdade para ele, sem medo de se machucar com o ato.

Os três vão para a sala, Kagome logo ao lado de InuYasha, tentando captar um pouco de sua energia protetora, não querendo sentir-se mais triste do que já estava ao ter de conviver com Miroku. O trio evita mencionar o nome de Sango, como um fantasma que sempre estivera com eles.

-/-

Lá por volta das quatro horas da tarde do mesmo dia, Miroku foi visitar Sango, hesitante e medroso. Assim como Kagome, é atendido por Kohaku que o cumprimenta e o deixa entrar, sem maiores perguntas, para o alívio do garoto.

-A mana já vai descer, só espere um instante – Diz ele sorrindo, educado, indicando o sofá confortável da sala de estar.

-Obrigado –Miroku não precisou ficar muito tempo sentando, pois logo Sango aparece no topo das escadas, descendo com graciosidade, o coração pulando no peito, por mais que tentasse esconder, indo falar com o amigo, não deixando de estranhar sua visita.

-Sango! Vim para ver como estão as coisas – Ele dá uma pausa, antes de continuar, esperançoso – E, talvez, quem sabe, até dar uma saída, o que você acha? – Estampa um sorriso sem segundas intenções, olhando-a com expectativa.

-Ah – A menina cora de leve ante ao inesperado convite, seria o certo a se fazer, principalmente agora que iria embora? Não queria fazer sua ida mais difícil, mas também quisera aquela oportunidade por um longo tempo, pigarreia, pensativa – Eu até posso ir, mas primeiro eu preciso terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas, pode ser?

-Tudo bem. – Ele parecia suficientemente agradado com a resposta – Quer ajuda? – Oferece, educado, ao mesmo tempo animado com o fato de poder passar mais tempo ao lado de Sango, principalmente, sozinho com ela.

-Claro! Uma ajuda é sempre bem-vinda!

Os dois trabalharam a tarde inteira em silêncio, nenhum dos dois com coragem de dizer alguma coisa, temerosos de espantarem um ao outro no momento tão crítico de tempo limitado que possuíam, por isso optaram por simplesmente trabalhar, sem a troca de palavras. Terminaram de arrumar tudo que havia para ser arrumado por volta das oito horas da noite, e depois de uma rápida arrumação com o que ainda estava a mão, Sango está pronta para sair para passear.

-Aonde você quer ir? – Pergunta Miroku olhando para a amiga, sem idéias de onde poderia leva-la para agradar a ambos.

-Não sei...Ao... cinema, talvez... – Pensa a garota, também querendo escolher um lugar onde os dois poderiam se divertir, o que ela não percebe é que, enquanto pensava Miroku acaba tendo uma idéia muito melhor, lembrando-se de uma conversa que tinham tido algum tempo atrás.

-Venha, vamos! A minha idéia é melhor! – Pega a mão da garota para conduzi-la, sem pensar, surpreendendo-a de leve, mas não causando nenhuma resposta negativa dela.

Eles chegam ao local umas oito e meia, o garoto tampava os olhos de Sango para que não pudesse ver o lugar onde estavam, querendo fazer uma surpresa. A moça ouve uma musiquinha animada e se perguntando onde estariam, tenta, mais uma vez, inutilmente

-Miroku, onde estamos? – Tenta usar um tom mais seriamente interrogativo, mas esse também não parece funcionar.

-Você já vai ver! – Quando ele tira as mãos da vista da adolescente, ela tem uma grande surpresa.

-Um parque de diversões! Não vou num desses desde meus sete anos! – Ela se virou para ele com um sorriso de muita felicidade, contagiante – Você se lembrou do que eu disse! – Ela o abraça, surpreendendo-o e deixando-o nervoso, mas logo se afasta, não parecendo saber o efeito que causara – Adorei!

Os dois procuram se divertir o máximo que podem, com esperança de tornar aquele dia inesquecível. Montanhas-russas, carrosséis, cachorros-quentes, algodão-doce e até ursinho de pelúcia!

-Muito bom! – Comentava Sango a respeito do sorvete que terminava – Mas agora, vamos embora porque está ficando tarde e amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo... – Ela pára, desanimada, incerta de estar fazendo o que deveria fazer, amedrontada com o peso da decisão de ir embora e os impactos disso em sua vida.

Percebendo o momento de hesitação da menina, ele procura mantê-la mais calma, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

-Você tem razão, vamos, pois amanhã eu tenho aula e, você, tem de terminar os preparativos para a sua partida. – Ele parecia sério como nunca antes parecera a Sango, e ela forçou um sorriso ao perceber que ele tentava ajuda-la.

-Mas antes que tal irmos a um último brinquedo? – Dessa vez seus olhos dão um brilho especial, que faz o garoto sentir-se subitamente tímido na frente dela.

-Qual você quer, Sango-chan? – Pergunta Miroku, com a voz doce, chamando-a pelo apelido carinhoso, mesmo que ela não percebesse.

-A roda-gigante! – Exclama e, sem que ele tenha tempo para pensar, o puxa pelo braço para o brinquedo. Ele mal tem tempo de explicar seu medo para ela. Os dois entram, e, aos poucos, a roda-gigante vai subindo.

-Eu adoro rodas-gigantes! – Exclama Sango observando a linda paisagem em volta, extremamente animada, adorando a finalização que dera ao dia.

-Eu não! Tenho medo de altura! – Fala Miroku com a voz fraca, tentando não olhar para baixo e segurando, com muita força a barra de metal que os deixava presos na cadeira, branco como papel sulfite. Ela o encara por alguns segundos, levemente arrependida, mordendo a parte de baixo do lábio.

-Eu não sabia... – Ela olha em volta, procurando uma solução – Então não olhe para baixo... – Murmura, como se fosse muito simples, voltando os olhos para a paisagem, admirando-a, verdadeiramente encantada. Agora, a roda-gigante estava em seu ponto mais alto.

-E para onde eu posso olhar? – Fala, desesperado, sentindo seu corpo ter vertigens.

-Ah, sei lá...Olha para...Para mim, ué... – Ela fala, divertida.

Miroku se vira e fica um tempinho a admirar a expressão de deleite da garota enquanto ela olhava para tudo em volta. Então ela se vira, percebendo que seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Eles se encararam durante alguns segundos e a roda-gigante começa a descer, lentamente.

-Hey... – Ela fala, baixinho – Até que não foi tão ruim não é? – Diz, a respeito do brinquedo.

-Não mesmo... – Ele responde, maravilhado, ainda encarando-a, então, sem perceber o que fazia, sob o efeito da droga fascinação, fecha a distância entre eles, beijando-a de leve. Ela fecha os olhos.

Os dois se beijam primeiro tímida, depois apaixonadamente, se conhecendo, as línguas brigando por espaço, um beijo de paixão, amor e ternura, guardado por muito tempo. Ele mal acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo.

O cheiro e a proximidade dela o inebriavam, o faziam sentir-se em um outro mundo, um mundo melhor.

Mas quando o garoto tenta enlaçar a cintura dela, a roda-gigante chega ao chão e ela se afastam descendo, algumas lágrimas surgindo com velocidade em seus olhos.

-Desculpa – Ela murmura, baixo, encarando o confuso menino – Mas eu não posso, não posso fazer isso! Não agora! – Se vira, indo embora correndo

-Não! Sango! – Miroku se levanta e tenta correr atrás da moça, mas é inútil, pois ela já desapareceu no meio da multidão de pessoas. Durante algum tempo ele vagueia pelo parque, procurando-a, esperançoso, mas, ao perceber que não a acharia e que provavelmente ele tinha ido embora, Miroku volta para casa, não conseguindo esquecer o beijo que dera em Sango...Dos seus lábios macios...

Droga! Se ela também tinha esses sentimentos por ele, por que o abandonava?

Por que justo agora que tudo parecia dar certo?

Continua!

Obrigada a Manu Higurashi, Bia Landgraf, Sukasan, brasileirinha467 e a Mariana!

24.01.07


	9. Momento de Decisões

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

-

Capítulo09 – Momento de Decisões

-

-

Os dias passaram devagar, como que se estendendo uns sobre os outros, demorados e preguiçosos, segurando o tempo em suas mãos, esnobes.

Sango demorou quase três semanas para conseguir contar a Kagome o que se passara no parque, querendo guardar aquelas memórias só para si, mas no final, falhando ao falar com alguém que a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma.

Sango preparava sua mala com total desânimo, não queria fazer aquilo! Não queria abandonar toda a vida que conhecia, embarcando em uma viagem para o total desconhecido, mas também não sabia se teria o sangue frio para deixar seu pai voltar sozinho agora que ele já havia até lá especialmente para busca-los.

Para tentar afastar tais pensamentos, conversava com Kagome no telefone sobre o fatídico beijo com Miroku e como estava incerta sobre o que ele sentia por ela.

-Mas é óbvio que ele gosta de você, sua tonta! Olha o que ele lembrou por você! – Tentava convencer a amiga cabeça-dura – E você nem ao menos vai falar com ele? – Pergunta a de cabelos negros, empolgada com aquela história.

-E por que diabos eu falaria? – Eu vou embora hoje à tarde e já tive até uma festa de despedida... – A voz dela acaba por sumir, como se não estivesse totalmente convencida do que falava.

-Ah Sango, mas e se ele se declarasse para você? O que você faria? – A voz dela tinha uma mescla de curiosidade e esperança.

-Nada! Eu já tomei a minha decisão! Você sabe que quando faço minha cabeça isso não muda tão fácil não é?

-Está bem... – A fala tinha voltado ao desânimo normal – Creio que isso agora é um adeus porque eu realmente tenho que ir para a aula... – Mal ouvia a amiga se despedir e já desligava.

Óbvio que sempre fora muito ligada a suas irmãs, mas Sango era uma parte essencial de sua vida, era sua melhor amiga! Elas sempre estiveram juntas, por que agora isso tinha de mudar?

Ainda cansada, fastiagada pela dúvida que a corroia, desce em busca de um copo de água, sedenta por sair do ambiente de seu quarto, que agora a sufocava, mas pára, ante de entrar no recinto, vendo seu irmão abraçado a sua mãe, a primeira entregue as lágrimas.

-Kohaku, eu os amo, porque vocês têm de ir, por que não podem ficar? Eu não tenho sido uma boa mãe para vocês? – As lágrimas pareciam cair como pedras no coração de Sango, que se sente impelida a chorar também.

-É claro que não mamãe, a senhora sabe que te amamos! – Ele responde, abraçando-a com mais força – A Sango só precisa de um tempo com o papai, você sabe disso, sempre soube...

A morena vira-se, encostando-se a parede para não ser vista, algumas lágrimas teimosas surgindo no rosto cansado. Não queria machucar ninguém, muito menos sua mãe! Não queria vê-la chorar. Seria esse o preço que pagaria por seu egoísmo? Por não pensar nos outros e só em si mesma? Apressa-se a voltar para seu quarto, jogando-se na cama, aos prantos.

No carro, enquanto iam para a escola naquele dia, Kagome conta tudo o que se passara com Sango e com Miroku para suas irmãs, abatida. Não era assim que ela queria que acabasse sua amizade...

--/--

Rin procurava Sesshoumaru pelos corredores, afinal, desde que Ayame começara a namorar, a deixava de lado, só tinha olhos para Kouga.

E quando estavam juntas era sempre Kouga isso, Kouga aquilo! Rin simplesmente não agüentava mais, se ela ouvisse mais uma coisinha a respeito de Kouga, seria capaz de espancar a pessoa que trouxesse a notícia.

Então Rin andava com Sesshoumaru nos últimos tempos, e principalmente, nos últimos dias, andava sozinha, pois o homem sumira sem deixar rastro, embora ela não se cansasse de procura-lo. Odiava ficar sozinha, acabava tendo tédio, e se tinha uma coisa que Rin detestava, era o tédio.

O sinal bateu e Rin foi para sua sala, com um suspira, estaria ele evitando-a? Mas porque a evitaria? Será que sua companhia era tão ruim assim? Suspira novamente, irritadiça. Sempre perdera a paciência muito fácil, isso não era nenhuma novidade, todos a conheciam por ser assim.

Respira fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas já sentia as veias do tédio enficando-se nela. Rapidamente vasculha sua mente com idéias do que poderia fazer para passar o tempo, a aula não sendo uma delas.

Pensa em Kagome e InuYasha, em Ayame, Kikyou, controla-se antes de pensar na pessoa que tentava não pensar, Miroku! Pense em Miroku... Foi só então que sua mente pareceu ter uma brilhante idéia! Uma idéia brilhante nos moldes de Rin, mas ainda assim brilhante, mas para que essa se concretizasse, precisava agir rapidamente.

O intervalo chega com razoável tranqüilidade, Rin nervosa, aguardando por este.

-Miroku! Miroku! – A menina chamava, surpreendendo-se ao ver Sesshoumaru com o resto do grupo. Faz um muxoxo para ele antes de continuar.

-O que foi menina? Não precisa gritar, eu não sou surdo não! – Ele exclama, irritadiço, pois aquele seria o dia da partida de Sango para a Inglaterra, e lá estava ele, preso na escola! Não a via desde o dia do parque de diversões, há quase um mês atrás, sem nem ao menos poder ser despedir.

-Eu preciso falar com você – Ela fala, tipicamente nervosa, gesticulando com as mãos, e depois estreita os olhos – Em particular! – ela o puxa ele para um canto, deixando Kagome, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru se perguntando o que ela estaria aprontando.

-Miroku! – A garota exclama, chamando sua atenção – A Sango gosta de você! – Estava impaciente, não tinha tempo para detalhes menores.

-E daí? Qual a diferença? Do que isso adianta agora? – O desânimo parecia consumi-lo de dentro.

-A Kagome disse que ela está extremamente insegura sobre partir ou não, precisando apenas de um empurrãozinho para ficar! Se você se declarar pra ela, talvez ela fique! – A menina fazia tantas gesticulações que era difícil prestar atenção ao que ela dizia.

-Até pode ser uma boa idéia – Ele olha em volta, sem perder o desânimo – Mas como? Quando a gente sair da escola ela já vai ter ido embora – Ele se parecia com a figura do homem derrotado, sem forças para se levantar.

-Eu te ajudo a fugir do colégio! – ela contradiz, parecendo determinada a puxa-lo para cima.

-Sério? – Pela primeira vez a voz dele mudara, contendo uma pontada de perspectiva.

-Sério, sério! – A garota responde, totalmente animada, sem notar o quão absurda sua idéia podia soar – Assim que o sinal bater, vá ao banheiro e fique lá durante uns dez minutos, esperando – Ela pára um pouco, pensando, olhando de esgueira para Sesshoumaru – Vou ver se o Sesshy pode nos ajudar, certo? – Ela fala baixinho, de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir.

-Hai, hai! – Vendo que Miroku concordara, ela foi se preocupar com o problema maior do momento: convencer o Taisho mais velho.

Pára em frente a ele, esperando um longo tempo até que ele a encarasse de volta. Os dois se fitam algum tempo, desafiadores de quem quebraria o contato primeiro, o que Rin não hesita em fazer, juntando suas mãos em frente ao corpo, em sinal de oração.

-Por favor Sesshy! – Os olhos dela brilhavam de expectativa – Nos ajuda! – Implorou a menina, sabendo que ele não gostaria nada, nada da idéia. E ultimamente, no estado arredio que se encontrava, seria uma tarefa quase impossível convence-lo de ajuda-los.

-Não! – responde ele calmamente, sem nem ao menos se dar o trabalho de encara-la, não querendo ver a expressão de seu rosto, para não se sentir forçado a submeter-se a sua vontade.

-Se esse baka não vai ajudar vocês, eu ajudo! – InuYasha toma o posto, surpreendendo a Higurashi mais nova, que sorri para ele, verdadeiramente feliz, o sorriso iluminando seu rosto delicado.

-Obrigada Inu-chan! – Agradece a garota, dando saltinhos de felicidade.

Sesshoumaru sente uma pontada de ciúme ao ver o sorriso de Rin destinado ao irmão mais novo ao invés de para ele. A verdade é que sempre achara, diferente de seus irmãos ou seu pai, que os seres humanos eram inferiores a ele, mais fracos, mas, desde que conhecera Rin, seu mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo!

Sentia-se atraído por ela, como por nenhuma outra garota, só o cheiro ou a presença dela eram o suficiente para faze-lo enlouquecer, perdendo suas convicções.

Sentia-se confuso e incapaz quando estava perto dela, como se ela drenasse toda a sua força! Seus olhos a seguiam por qualquer lugar, obsessivos, velando. E então, quando percebeu que o sentimento tornava-se insuportável, um tormento para ele, passou a evita-la o máximo que pudesse.

Só a presença dela já o fazia sentir-se mal, a cabeça girando. Odiava aquela sensação quase tanto quanto odiava quem lhe causava aquilo! Gostaria de poder mata-la, mata-la e acabar com seu sofrimento.

E pensar que tudo começara com uma curiosidade, uma curiosidade de como uma mente tão atrapalhada poderia funcionar! Era para ser só um teste, uma pesquisa, nada mais...

O olhar frio se deposita na garota, que conversava animadamente com seu irmão, planejando outro de seus planos "_infalíveis_".

Sempre achara ridículo o que seu pai fizera, juntando-se com uma humana, um ser tão mais fraco do que ele¹. Mas agora, suas certezas tornavam-se nebulosas, turvas.

Leva as mãos à cabeça, acariciando essa. Estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça de tanto pensar sobre o assunto. Talvez o melhor fosse simplesmente esquecer tudo, ignorar tudo, sumir por uns tempos...

Olha para suas mãos por um instante, descrente de que realmente pudesse ter tais sentimentos de fraqueza dentro dele.

Ao voltar a si, percebe que o resto das pessoas ao redor já havia sumido, indo para suas respectivas salas, então, com um suspiro, encaminha-se para sua própria.

No pátio, cerca de dezoito minutos depois, um grupo de adolescentes olhavam nervosos por cima de seus ombros a procura de movimento.

Rin olhava diretamente para os corredores, atenta ao mínimo sinal de alguém andando pelos corredores no horário de aula, enquanto InuYasha tratava de pular o muro com Miroku nas costas, para depois voltar rapidamente.

-Droga! O Miroku é pesado sabia? – Resmunga o menino assim que põe os pés no pátio.

-Ainda bem que você é um forte hanyou né? – Ela complementa, sarcástica – Agora vamos dar o fora daqui antes que alguém nos pegue fora das salas, já demoramos demais para quem ia ao banheiro – Diz, puxando InuYasha, tratando de fazer de volta o caminho por onde tinham vindo, se separando para entrar em suas respectivas salas, aliviados por não encontrarem nenhum vigia no caminho.

-Kagome! – Murmura o garoto, assim que senta a seu lado, aliviado, sentindo como se toda a tensão esvaísse de seu corpo – E aí? Alguém suspeitou de alguma cosia enquanto estávamos fora da sala? – pergunta, olhando para o livro a sua frente, disfarçando.

-É claro que não né? – Ela disfarça um sorriso diante do medo do garoto de ser pego fazendo algo errado – Eles não iriam suspeitar de algo tão absurdo assim, não se preocupe, estamos seguros – Ela emenda, sorrindo para ele, apaziguadora, vendo-o relaxar na cadeira.

Há uma pausa de silêncio entre eles, antes de InuYasha voltar a murmurar.

-Como será que o Miroku está indo?

-Não sei... Espero que ele chegue a tempo – Responde a garota, colocando seus olhos no relógio, preocupada com o amigo e o que isso poderia fazer com ele caso ele não chegasse a tempo. – "Droga Rin, você não tem consideração por mais ninguém, irresponsável! Você não sabe que isso pode destruir uma pessoa" – Kagome pensava. Ela tinha certeza de que se o garoto não chegasse a tempo de alcançar Sango, culpar-se-ia para sempre por isso, achando que poderia tê-la impedido.

Sua irmã mais nova tinha de aprender a ter limites, não sair esbanjando todas as idéias que tinha, sem pensar em suas conseqüências, teria de ter uma longa conversa com Kikyou sobre isso depois...

Prende a respiração, nervosa. No momento só torcia para que o amigo conseguisse.

--/--

Na rua, Miroku corria desesperadamente, esbarrando em tudo e em todos, lutando para conseguir chegar no aeroporto a tempo, não queria perde-la, não podia! Não depois de ter chegado tão perto de tê-la!

Sentia seu coração batendo forte debaixo do sol forte que fazia, pega um táxi qualquer, achando-se extremamente com sorte por ter lembrado de pegar sua carteira quando toda aquela loucura começou...

Afinal, podia não ser tão rico quanto InuYasha, que já tinha um carro aos dezesseis anos, mas ao menos tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar um para que o levasse para o local onde queria.

Mal avista o aeroporto e já paga o taxista, pulando do veículo, correndo apressado em direção as portas.

Entra ainda correndo, sentindo o efeito instantâneo do ar condicionado no se corpo, mas não tendo tempo de sentir frio no meio de sua corrida contra o relógio.

-Sai da frente, sai da frente! – ele ia empurrando todo mundo que via pela frente, ouvindo alguns murmúrios de protesto enquanto subia a escada rolante. É então que ele ouve a última chamada do vôo para Inglaterra e se apressa, forçando suas pernas o máximo que podia, parando logo em frente ao placar que informava os horários dos aviões, aqueles que ainda estavam lá, os que estavam para chegar e os que já haviam partido e percebe que, infelizmente, chegara tarde demais.

-Droga! Por que? – Grita, assustando as pessoas ao redor dele. Tenta recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração normal, percebendo estar quase aos prantos.

-Miroku, o que você faz aqui? Não devia estar na aula? – O garoto ouve uma voz conhecida atrás de si, virando-se com os olhos arregalados.

-Sango! Você ainda está aqui? Como é que— Não conseguia formar uma sentença decente, tão surpreso que estava.

-O vôo atrasou e— Ela começa, mas ele não a deixa terminar, falando o que tinha para falar em um só fôlego.

-Sango! Eu te amo! Por favor, fique no Japão! – Tinha falado tão rápido que não sabia se ela conseguira entender, o nervosismo devorando suas entranhas de expectativa.

-O que? – A menina de cabelos castanhos exclama, surpresa, a quantidade numerosa de informações sendo absorvida pelo seu cérebro.

O casal se encarava durante um momento, silencioso, mas em paz, serenamente, mas em um instante, voltando a realidade, Sango olha em volta, não sabendo o que fazer, nem o que responder, não queria ter de lidar com aquilo agora, não sabia se seria capaz de lidar com aquilo agora.

Tão paralisada que estava que não nota quando Miroku se aproxima, enlaçando-a pela cintura, assustando-a de leve e falando novamente, dessa vez suave e docemente.

-Sango, minha Sango... – ele sorri ao falar aquilo, aconchegando-a mais em seu abraço protetor – Eu te amo! Por favor, fique no Japão comigo, com seus amigos e com a sua mãe, pela gente... – Ele a encara no fundo de seus olhos e ela começa a chorar, lamúrias antes entaladas em seu interior finalmente livres para escorrer por seu rosto.

Ela então sorri, enxugando as próprias lágrimas salgadas com as costas das mãos.

-Mas Miroku, você deixa pra falar isso no último minuto, quando eu já estou no aeroporto, pronta para ir embora! – Fala em tom de bronca, mas ainda com o sorriso intacto e limpo em seu rosto iluminado.

-Sango, me desculpe, antes do anúncio de sua viagem eu ainda não tinha percebido totalmente como eu me sentia em relação a você! Mas se você for embora agora, agora que eu sei, jamais me perdoarei...

-Depois dessa declaração até eu ficava! – Fala um senhor que tinha assistido a tudo de longe, se aproximando e sorrindo, complacente.

-Papai! – A menina exclama, sentindo-se corar de vergonha – O senhor viu tudo? – pergunta, querendo saber até que ponto tinha tido uma platéia para sua conversação.

-Sim! E ele não foi o único! – Diz Kohaku, levemente zombeteiro, mas verdadeiramente divertido, saindo de trás do pai.

-Kohaku! Ai meu deus, que vergonha! – Fala Sango, soltando-se de Miroku e sentado em um dos bancos de espera, extremamente confusa, seus sentimentos debatendo-se como gladiadores dentro de si. É quando todos ouvem um anúncio.

-Passageiros do vôo JJ-3054 rumo a Inglaterra, o avião está de saída! Por favor, todos os passageiros, compareçam ao avião, últimas chamadas, compareçam ao portão de entrada!

-O que você decide Sango? – O garoto a encara, sabendo que estavam ficando sem tempo e que a decisão teria de ser feita agora.

A menina de longos cabelos castanhos, soltos olha para o pai e depois para Miroku e por fim para Kohaku, suspirando, voltando a encara-los, apenas para declarar depois de alguns minutos

-Eu—V—oo-u vou ficar! – Anuncia, sorrindo, sentindo um peso ser liberado de suas costas, verdadeiramente alegre com a decisão que havia conseguido tomar. Ela se levanta e olha para o pai e para o irmão, leve como um pardal no primeiro vôo.

-Eu sabia que você tomaria a decisão correta querida – O pai beija a testa dela, a abraçando em seguida, os dois começando a chorar.

Então, sem perder muito tempo, o pai beija os dois e parte, não antes de ter uma rápida conversa com Sango, prometendo que não desapareceria, e que estaria lá para tudo o que ela precisasse, dando nela um abraço apertado, transmitindo confiança. Em seguida os convida para irem visitá-lo quando quiserem, pois sempre seriam vindos na casa, que ele sempre consideraria _deles._ Após isso, o senhor parte, deixando para trás dois filhos, que embora tristes, não conseguiam deixar de transbordar alivio por terem tomado a decisão que consideravam certa.

-Que bom que você mudou de idéia mana! Já estava começando a me preocupar! – Ele diz, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, de novo, provocando-a. Ela então lhe aplica um safanão na cabeça, mostrando-lhe a língua.

-Se não queria ir não precisava tá? – Ela resmunga de volta, mas também se divertindo, entrando na brincadeira.

-O que é isso? Eu sabia que você não conseguiria viver sem mim! – O sorriso dele se alarga e os dois começam a rir alto, sentindo-se bem.

-E agora, o que faremos? – pergunta Sango, virando-se para Miroku assim que o avião de seu pai decolou.

Ele simplesmente mostra para ela seu melhor sorriso, tranqüilo e apaixonado, para em seguida segurar a mão dela e começa a andar, feliz, não se esquecendo de pegar as malas, levando-as junto.

-Já vi que me esqueceram completamente – Comenta Kohaku, levemente emburrado, apressando-se para alcançar os dois.

Continua!

--/--

**Explicações:**

_1_- Nessa realidade o pai de Sesshoumaru, InuYasha e Hakkudoushi trabalha como embaixador da raça de youkais, trabalhando pela paz entre ele e os humanos. Os youkais fizeram um trato com os humanos e eles passaram a conviver, aumentando cada vez mais o número de hanyous, motivo pelo qual alguns poucos youkais puros que ainda são a resistentes a idéia de união, crendo-se superiores, acham absurdo a unificação.

Sesshoumaru era um dos resistentes até encontrar Rin.

**Aviso importante:**

_Bem gente, nem ao menos sei o que dizer depois de dois anos paralisada. Mas acho que a coisa é a seguinte, eu não ia continuar essa história, pois foi a primeira fic que escrevi e no meu atual estado, a achava boba e mal escrita, mas, quando uma leitora minha me escreveu uma pm pedindo para que eu continuasse, não pude deixar de rever os meus conceitos._

_Então, a partir do esqueleto original, reescrevi todos os capítulos, melhorando a escrita e dando um pouco mais de profundidade aos personagens, mas mantendo a história original intacta... Aos que quiserem ver os resultados, sejam bem-vindos!_

_Pelo menos agora, com esse resultado, creio que irei até o fim, pois já tenho essa fic concluída desde que postei o primeiro capítulo dela aqui no site, só que escrito em um caderno..._

_Antes que eu me esqueça, gostaria de dizer que não revisei nenhum dos capítulos reescritos (pois é, a preguiça domina), por isso, se algum erro muito dantesco ou alguma coisa não fizer sentido, não se assuste, me avise que eu conserto XD~_

_Não sei quando irei concluir, mas agora que já me dei todo o trabalho de reescrever, não se preocupem que o final virá de fato._

_Obrigada a __Manu Higurashi, Lana, kah, cintya e jujux2007__ XD_

_E finalmente, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a __Prys-chan__, porque eu sei como é, quando uma fic que significa alguma coisa pra você é abandonada, sem nunca ter um final, obrigada por se manifestar ^^_

_12.02.2010_


	10. Festança

Título – What I Like About You

Resumo – Kikyou, Kagome e Rin são irmãs e dividem um mesmo apartamento. Diversão e romance para vocês.

InuYasha & Kagome , Miroku & Sango , Sesshoumaru & Rin, Naraku & Kikyou.

Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence, e sim, a dona Rumiko Takahashi! (Uau) e eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo essa fic (isso é, ganho reviews, mas eles não contam aqui, ou contam?)

Capítulo10 – Festança

-/-/-

A primeira pessoa que ficou sabendo do que acontecera foi InuYasha, pois Miroku ligou para ele, ainda do táxi, informando-o de tudo o que ocorrera. O moreno riu, verdadeiramente feliz ao ver o amigo xingando-o, aliviado no telefone, por não ter enviado notícias antes.

A primeira coisa a se fazer foi passar em casa. A mãe de Sango ficou estática, chocada ao encontrar os dois filhos, com todas as suas malas em mãos ainda no Japão. Quando abriu a porta, tinha acabado de enxugar as lágrimas que chorava pela partida de seus filhos.

Mas aquilo não a ajudou muito, pois a primeira coisa que fez ao vê-los ali, tão próximos a ela, foi recomeçar a chorar, o alívio a ponto de deixa-la mole. Nunca antes se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

Então eles colocaram as malas e algumas caixas na sala.

O menino então se despediu de Sango e de sua família com delicadeza, sabendo que aquele momento era só deles. O resto da noite foi separado só para cookies, chocolate e filmes familiares.

A garota sorriu.

Nunca antes se lembrara de ver sua mãe tão feliz quanto via agora. O coração aperta de leve no coração. Por um triz não cometera um erro irremediável, magoando-a de uma maneira que ela jamais esqueceria.

Com esse pensamento abraça sua mãe com força, transparecendo tudo o que sentia no momento e esperando com todas as suas forças que ela entendesse o que tentava passar através daquele gesto.

* * *

Kagome corre para abraçar a amiga na frente do colégio, apertando-a com força, sorrindo.

-Nunca mais faça isso comigo, achei que tinha te perdido pra sempre! – E volta a abraça-la, Sango também sorrindo, feliz de ter feito a escolha certa.

-Você nunca vai me perder, muito menos para sempre – E faz uma expressão sapeca – Vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para nos separar – E as duas caem na risada juntas.

Enquanto andavam no corredor, discutiam os eventos do dia anterior, uma atualizando a outra no que se passara.

-Miroku falou que vai organizar uma festinha pra você hoje de noite, na lanchonete – Kagome comenta, enquanto entravam na sala.

-Jura? Ele não disse nada!

-De qualquer forma, qual é a de vocês? Estão namorando mesmo? Digo, firme, finalmente ficaram juntos?

Sango pigarreia, pensando um segundo, antes de responder.

-Ele disse que me amava, então acho que isso é um sim, certo? – Levanta uma sobrancelha, parando para pensar no assunto, como não tinha feito até então.

-Acho que sim né? Ele falou alguma coisa? – Pergunta a de cabelos negros, sentando-se.

-Não... – Responde, confusa. O que aquilo poderia significar?

* * *

Ouve a campainha tocar, mas não se apressa, voltando a pentear os cabelos. Tinha certeza de que Kohako poderia cuidar daquilo por um momento. Encara o espelho. O lápis nos olhos, a sombra azul escura, o gloss claro nos lábios.

Tira a coleira de corações do pescoço, sentindo-se sufocada.

A dúvida a consumia por dentro. Ainda insegura e levemente trêmula, dá uma última olhada no espelho. A saia preta, curta, acabando no meio da coxa, a meia calça, de um azul bonito até chegar na sandália de salto.

A blusinha de alças finas completava o visual simples e elegante.

Suspira, tomando coragem de sair do quarto e descer as escadas. Será que queria encara-lo?

Chega no primeiro andar, encontrando-o sentado no sofá, encarando-a, maravilhado.

-Você está linda – Ele exclama, deixando-a sem graça, pela cara que fazia.

Em seguida ele segura sua cintura e a beija de leve, tentando respeitar a mãe e o irmão mais novo de Sango que estavam no local.

Saem pela porta em silêncio, a de cabelos castanhos sentindo-se estranha. Será que deveria trazer o assunto a tona?

Antes saírem do quintal, ele volta a puxar sua cintura, mas dessa vez para um beijo de verdade. Sente-se amolecer nos braços dele, os corpos colados, as línguas quentes e molhadas. Sentia-se tonta.

Ele então se separa dela, surpreendendo-a e dá um sorriso, segurando sua mão com delicadeza. A menina devolve o sorriso, levemente forçada, sentando-se no banco.

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, Sango sentindo que esse parecia esmaga-la a cada segundo. Não podia continuar daquela forma, não era esse tipo de pessoa, era decidida sobre tudo e não seria agora que iria dar para trás.

-Miroku? – Chama, estranhando sua voz mais fina e levemente instável.

-Hn? – Ele devolve, olhando-a rapidamente, antes de voltar a olhar por onde iam.

-O que...? – Mas sua voz parece morrer por ali. Teria de tentar novamente – O que exatamente, o que é – Como iria perguntar? – O que é isso? – Pergunta, indicando os dois com a mão livre.

Ele a encara, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-O que é o que exatamente? – Pelo visto ele não estava entendendo o rumo daquela conversa.

-A gente, o que é? – Pergunta, arrependendo-se no exato momento que fez a pergunta ao vê-lo levemente confuso, antes de suspirar.

-Você quer dizer, o que temos? – Ele devolve, explicando o que ela não conseguira. Ela menciona que sim, sentindo vontade de abaixar a cabeça, mas mantendo-a erguida, ansiosa pela resposta.

-Eu achei que estávamos namorando – Sente um alívio dentro dela quando sorri – Quer dizer, pelo menos eu achei que era isso que você queria, se você não quiser... – E ele termina a sentença, parando de andar e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela sorri, abraçando-o, sentindo os corpos se encontrarem de uma maneira gostosa.

-Era exatamente isso que eu queria – Ela responde, vendo-o sorrir de volta para ela, para em seguida beija-lo com intensidade, deliciada.

* * *

Os dois chegaram a lanchonete pouco depois das oito, onde todos já os esperavam, em uma conversa animada.

-Sango! – Exclama Kagome, que é a primeira a se levantar para dar um abraço na amiga. Essa apenas sorri, olhando-a de maneira compreensiva, tentando passar a informação que conseguira, apenas a alguns instantes de Miroku.

No decorrer da noite, não só o grupo tradicional composto por Kagome, InuYasha e Rin são as pessoas a dar as boas vindas a Sango.

Bankotsu e Jasmine passam por lá, assim como Ayame e até Kikyou, mas todos ficam só um pouco antes de voltarem a seus compromissos de suas próprias vidas.

O grupo come extremamente animado, falando mais do que consumindo, divertindo-se ao máximo, causando no local pequeno. O tempo passa rápido, e logo toda a comida acabara e eles simplesmente conversavam superficialidades, entretendo-se.

Rin olha em volta, girando os olhos. Como sempre, ficar em um lugar só, sem fazer nada começara a cansa-la e tinha a necessidade de fazer algo, qualquer coisa, simplesmente para manter-se ocupada.

Revira os gelos do copo com o dedo, pensando no que fazer.

-E, bem, agora que a gente já comeu, a gente pode sair e sei lá, ir ao cinema, não tem nada para fazer aqui – comenta Rin, mexendo no gelo do copo vazio, já ficando entediada.

-Opa! – InuYasha responde, animado – Eu topo! Excelente idéia!

Sango então se separa um pouco do abraço de Miroku, feliz com a festa de recepção, mesmo que não tivesse de fato, ido embora.

-Eu também topo – Responde com igual animação, apenas para voltar a acomodar-se nos braços do namorado.

-Já que é assim, vamos todos – diz Kagome, alargando o sorriso que parecia grudado no rosto, divertindo-se, levantando-se e pegando a bolsa.

Cinema:

-Que filme a gente vai assistir afinal? – pergunta a menor, já irritada pela discussão do grupo para escolher o filme. Discussões sempre a faziam nervosa, desde que era pequena.

Os meninos pareciam querer assistir uma coisa de guerra que estava passando, enquanto Kagome e Sango tentavam faze-los mudar de idéia a respeito.

-Ah, sei lá, esse grupo é muito indeciso! – comenta Kagome, dando de ombros, já desistindo daquela palhaçada – Já que nós estamos comemorando a volta da Sango, que tal ela escolher o filme? – Diz, parecendo encontrar a saída perfeita, suspirando.

InuYasha a encara por um segundo, depois volta a encarar Miroku, também desistindo, colocando as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se.

-É verdade, a Kagome está certa, escolhe aí Sango! – Já esperava ter de terminar o dia em um filme meloso, da onde sairiam como se tivessem perdido um valioso tempo de suas vidas. Mas, se isso é o que deixava Kagome contente...

-Eu quero aquele! – diz a garota, apontando para um filme com um cara azul na frente. Os meninos quase pulam de felicidade.

-Obrigado Sango! – Diz Miroku, beijando-lhe, rapidamente, fazendo-a ficar sem entender o que se passava.

Todos compraram um ingresso e entraram na sala de cinema conversando, animados ante a expectativa do filme em 3D.

É só depois dos trailers que Kagome parece perceber que, praticamente a sala inteira era composta de casais, os mais discretos de mãos dadas, os mais descarados se beijando.

Engole em seco, olhando em volta, surpreendendo-se.

Até Sango! Como ela podia fazer aquilo com ela? Abandona-la na sala de cinema. Levanta os olhos, encarando InuYasha, que estava do seu lado esquerdo, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável ao vê-lo tão próximo de si, em uma sala cheia de casais.

Tinha de bloquear tal linha de pensamentos, não tinha? Devia ser o ambiente, afinal, nunca pensara dessa maneira antes.

Move-se então um pouco na cadeira, incomodada, aproximando-se mais de Rin, sentada ao seu lado direito.

A olha na esperança de poder comentar o filme com ela, mas essa parecia extremamente mal humorada, desagradada com os casais, enquanto jogava mais pipoca na boca do que era possível caber.

Fora que ela parecia pensar em outra coisa.

Remexe-se novamente. Devia estar pensando em Sesshoumaru. Até a própria Kagome notara com ele tinha sumido nos últimos dias.

Será possível que ela teria de ficar sozinha naquela situação constrangedora?

-Hei! – Vira-se, encarando o hanyou de cabelos prateados, na dúvida se realmente queria fazer isso. – Você viu isso? – Pergunta, indicando a sala inteira onde estavam, sorrindo, maroto.

A garota força um sorriso, fazendo um rápido sim.

-Acho que nós três somos as únicas pessoas sem um par por aqui – Ele diz, estalando os lábios, virando-se para encara-la. É só então que Kagome sente.

InuYasha parecia encara-la de uma maneira diferente, a encarava de uma forma que nunca antes a encarara, parecendo ver através de seus olhos até o mais fundo de seus desejos. Sente seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro e abaixa o rosto, envergonhada.

Não podia ter aqueles sentimentos, simplesmente não podia! E se isso significasse que ela teria de ser a pessoa a se agarrar à razão entre os dois, ela o faria com muito prazer. Ele parara de olha-la e voltara-se a tela do filme.

O que diabos tinha sido aquilo?

Não conseguia mais prestar nenhuma atenção no filme, à vontade de chorar forte, quase a fazendo engasgar pela força que fazia. As mãos estavam fechadas com força sobre o colo.

-O que está errado? – A voz parecia feita de veludo e não servia para ajuda-la agora, vindo rouca e deixando-a ainda mais confusa, o corpo parecendo responder ao tom de voz.

O que não esperava é que, quando não houve resposta, InuYasha depositou a mão sobre a sua, acariciando-a de leve. A morena geme, baixinho, sentindo-se quente.

-Tudo bem? – Ele pergunta, genuinamente preocupado. Ela trata de afastar as mãos dele de seu colo, nervosamente, no processo fazendo a mão dele raspar na pele desnuda de sua perna no processo, fazendo-a ter de morder o lábio inferior para conter o arrepio que parece cruzar seu corpo. Tentando manter-se no simples, apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, sentindo-se estranhamente mole.

Volta seus olhos para o filme, tentando fechar sua cabeça para pensamentos indevidos, mas ainda sentindo-se quente, incomumente quente. Volta a morder o lábio inferior. Algo estava definitivamente muito errado!

"Que vergonha" – pensa, para encerrar sua linha de pensamentos fora de lugar.

* * *

Kagome estava em casa, os shorts curtos ainda não o suficiente para deter o desconfortável calor que sentia. A janela aberta e o ventilador ligado faziam uma pequena brisa, embora o bafo quente fosse muito forte para ser detido.

Tentava a todo o custo concentrar-se no que poderia fazer nas férias, tentando pensar o que poderia fazer para ficar o mais longe possível de InuYasha pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Mas toda a maldita vez que pensava nisso, suas divagações tomavam outra forma, caminhando inconscientemente para os olhos dourados e pela maneira como a haviam encarado há apenas alguns dias atrás.

Toda aquela intensidade a fazia corar só com a lembrança, fazendo-a sentir-se inquieta.

Tinha de afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça, não poderia tê-los, não por InuYasha, simplesmente não poderia deixar uma amizade como a que tinham ser arruinada por sentimentos que poderiam simplesmente ser passageiros.

Muda de posição, cruzando as pernas no sofá branco, tentando achar uma posição mais fresca, falhando na tentativa inútil, irritando-a. Era o calor, era InuYasha, o que mais precisava agora?

Tentando não pensar muito, pega uma revista de viagens das que havia selecionado anteriormente de cima da mesa e começa a folheá-la, sem realmente vê-la, a mente voltando a divagar por lugares muito longes dali.

-O que você está fazendo Ka-chan? – pergunta a mais nova, entrando na sala.

Algo parece estalar na cabeça da que estava sentada, fazendo-a voltar para a realidade rapidamente.

-Estou pensando no que faremos nas férias... – Responde Kagome pensativa.

Tecnicamente não estava mentindo, porque estava realmente _tentando _pensar no que fariam durante as férias, muito embora sua mente não conseguisse se focar naquele assunto de maneira nenhuma. Mas não podia perder para si mesma, não podia se permitir divagar.

-Ah – A mais nova sorri, pulando no sofá, a expressão infantil e divertida – A gente devia fazer uma coisa bem divertida né? Afinal, depois de tudo o que andou acontecendo – Alarga o sorriso, pegando rapidamente uma das revistas do colo da irmã, olhando-as por cima rapidamente.

-É verdade... – A menina parecia tão distante que chamou a atenção da caçula que levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada – Que tal se a gente... Se a gente reunisse todo mundo e fosse para algum lugar? – Aquela na verdade era uma excelente idéia, porque não conseguia ter uma daquelas quando queria? – O que você acha? – pergunta a do meio, parecendo, pela primeira vez sair do seu estado de transe

A outra se levanta, batendo palmas, animada.

-Ótimo, ótimo! Adorei! Por que você não tem essas idéias com mais freqüência Kagome? – A menina começou a andar pela sala, gastando a animação recém adquirida com alguns planos de como poderiam fazer aquilo e para onde e o que teriam de levar.

-Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa – Murmura Kagome, remexendo no tecido do sofá, não compartilhando da animação da irmã.

-Disse alguma coisa Ka-chan? – A menina nega com a cabeça, fazendo a outra continuar, ininterrupta – Agora com licença porque eu e a Ayame vamos ao clube nadar – Pára para respirar, encarando a irmã – Você quer vir com a gente?

-Não obrigada, na verdade nem poderia, tenho de ir à loja da mãe da Sango porque agora que ela voltou e para ficar, voltou a trabalhar lá e está precisando de ajuda.

-Ok! To indo maninha! Boa sorte no seu trabalho escravo! – Apesar da ironia e da cara falsamente irritada da irmã mais velha, Rin a beijou o rosto com um enorme sorriso, caminhando rapidamente para a saída.

-Rin? – Chama, quando a menina estava destrancando a porta, fazendo-a se virar.

-O que foi Ka-chan? – A menina ainda tinha no rosto o sorriso sacana, o que, sem nem ao menos saber por que, a desecorajou.

-Não é nada não – E responde o sorriso, forçando outro – Eu te amo, vai com cuidado ouviu?

A garota fez uma pequena careta pelas palavras da irmã e um gesto de 'tanto faz' com a mão, saindo rapidamente, batendo a porta na saída.

Rin era sempre Rin, era impossível muda-la!

Mas logo o pensamento some da cabeça de Kagome. Como poderia ter feito isso com ela mesma? Como poderia ter se encurralado daquela forma?

Ótimo, agora com aquela droga de idéia de girico que tivera da porcaria da viagem teria de passar mais tempo com InuYasha, por que não tinha pensado nisso? Merda, merda, merda!

No clube:

-E então Aya-chan? O que você acha da idéia da Kagome? – Fazia um bom tempo que não se via Rin assim, tão empolgada, o que só servia para deixar a amiga ruiva ainda mais agitada.

-Acho ótima! Sem responsabilidade, sem pais – Faz dando um risinho safado para a morena – Só um grupo de amigos viajando! Acho que não podia ser melhor! – Estava começando a ficar levemente histérica.

Nisso, algo chama a atenção de Rin, que franze as sobrancelhas, fechando a expressão, extremamente incomodada. Ayame vira o rosto tentando ver o que a menina enxergava.

-Tudo bem, o que exatamente estamos vendo agora?

A garota estala os lábios, apontando o lugar do outro lado da piscina de onde estavam, o lado da quadra esportiva.

Sesshoumaru e Yura estavam andando de mãos dadas e conversando, a youkai estando tão animada que alguém poderia confundi-los por namorados. A pequenina cerra os dentes de leve, não admitindo, nem para si mesma quando se sente tomada por um sentimento estranho.

Um sentimento forte e arrebatador que parecia querer destruí-la de dentro para fora, corroendo suas entranhas, sufocante.

-O que _ela_ esta fazendo com o Sesshy? – Escapa, antes que conseguisse segurar, levando a mão à boca para tampa-la.

Não poderia ter esse tipo de sentimento por Sesshoumaru poderia? Seu coração parece falhar uma batida. Quer dizer, nunca antes tivera, não que não se sentisse atraída por ele, nem nada, mas quer dizer, a ponto de sentir ciúme?

Ahhh, como gostaria de poder quebrar aquele pescocinho frágil daquela sem vergonha! Ops! Estava fazendo de novo, estava divagando!

-Ao que me parece, eles estão apenas conversando – Volta para a realidade, percebendo então que tinha simplesmente se desligado dessa.

Por outro lado, Ayame parecia se divertir, não resistindo tirar uma casquinha da situação, tirando uma com a cara da amiga, segurando o riso.

-Sabe de uma coisa? – Rin pega sua bolsa de praia transparente, colocando seu vestido de alcinha por cima do corpo magro e pequeno – Eu perdi a vontade de nadar! Acho que simplesmente vou para casa!

Não podia deixar Ayame perceber, principalmente agora, que nem ela mesma sabia o que estava acontecendo, não podia, não podia!

-Só porque você viu o Sesshoumaru com outra garota? – Droga, liguem os alarmes, liguem os alarmes.

-Claro que não! Por que você acha isso, estou cansada é só! – Começa a andar com velocidade, encarando o chão – Te vejo mais tarde, tchau Ay-chan! – antes mesmo que conseguisse perceber, seu pé vira, fazendo-a pisar em falso, caindo para o lado.

E a próxima coisa que sentiu foi à água em contato com a sua pele de maneira violenta. Em um momento, não conseguia respirar, parecendo que ia sufocar, aquela coisa líquida entrando em seus pulmões, fazendo-a tentar respirar, falhando.

Sente um braço puxa-la para cima, e como em um milagre, estava de novo na superfície da piscina.

-Você está bem senhorita? – Era o salva-vidas. A primeira pessoa que vê é Ayame, que a encarava, realmente preocupada, os olhos amedrontados. Então dá uma olhada em volta, percebendo que todos a encaravam.

Com certa timidez levanta os olhos para o ponto onde tinha visto Sesshoumaru pela última vez.

De lá, ele a encarava com olhos frios e sem emoção, quase superior a tudo aquilo, como se nem ao menos se importasse. Abaixa o rosto, envergonhada.

Então era assim que as coisas realmente eram? Era bom saber.

Com a ajuda do homem que a salvara, sai da piscina, pegando sua bolsa que caíra no chão, caminhando lentamente para a saída. Dentro de si algo parecia ter quebrado, à vontade de chorar entalada em sua garganta.

Nunca antes se sentira tão mal e tão humilhada.

* * *

_Olá pessoas! Faz algum tempo não? ^^_

_Como podem ver, de fato continuei a fic, e não vou parar até termina-la, mesmo que isso venha a demorar! ^^_

_Gostaria de agradecer a **Prys-chan** e a minha amiga **Ryoko** pelo apoio. Obrigada meninas :D_

_Então, sem demoras e enrolações, até a próxima galera ^^_

_Beijos_

_30.04.2010_


End file.
